ABOUT US! Not You Not Me
by himeko laura dervish cielo
Summary: Chapter 4 UP! Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas lega. Tunggu! Pemuda yang dari awal pelajaran tertidur di sampingnya bukankah berambut kuning jabrik. Jangan–jangan Sasuke memutar kepalanya perlahan.../"Siapa dia?"/"Saudara tiriku"/ "Aku bukan homo brengsek!" kata Sasuke tajam. Warning: YAOI, BL, rape. NaruSasu side. Don't like don't read. Read and review minna-san...:)
1. Chapter 1

_**ABOUT US. Not you Not me**_

**Production by**

**Himeko Laura Dervish Cielo**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate M**

**Pairing:**

**NaruSasu**

**Genre:**

**Hurt/Tragedy**

**Warning:**

**AU, OC, OOC, BL, miss typos, yaoi, shounen-ai, gore, violence, rape, sadistic sarcastic, abal, nista, gaje,ide pasaran**

**so if you don't like it you can go back. Simple as that **

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED GUYS!**

_Summary…_

"_Ini bukan salah dia, bukan juga salah mereka. Kaupun juga tidak salah. Lalu ini semua salah siapa hah?. Apa aku yang salah?. Apa aku salah karena sudah dilahirkan di dunia ini?. Apa aku dilahirkan di keluarga yang salah?. Apa aku memang pihak yang bersalah?. Apa aku yang memang selama ini bersalah? Tapi aku tidak menyadari hal itu. Tolong. Siapapun?. Tolong aku. Tolong aku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit ini. Siapapun tolong aku? hiks…hiks… hiks… aku mohon, aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Hiks…hiks…hiks…."_

_Kegelapanpun datang menyambut diriku. Mengurangi rasa sakit ini. _

Puluhan. Tidak. Bahkan sampai ratusan pasang mata itu memandang ujung jalan itu. Mereka menunggu dengan penuh tanda tanya di hati masing-masing dari ratusan pasang mata itu. Mereka mengabaikan rasa dingin yang menyapu kulit mereka. Mereka mengenyahkan rasa kantuk yang menyerang mata mereka. Hanya demi dia. Ya. Hanya demi seseorang yang sebenarnya mereka sendiri tidak kenal siapa orang itu. Mereka hanya mengagumi dia. Mengagumi caranya mengemudi tanpa perlu mengetahui lebih lanjut siapa dia.

Suasana menjadi semakin tegang saat terdengar suara mesin mobil di ujung jalan yang menjadi objek pengelihatan mereka. Ratusan mata itu semakin memicingkan mata mereka, memastikan mobil apa?. Tidak. Lebih tepatnya mobil siapa yang akan muncul di ujung jalan tersebut?.

Tampak dari kejauhan sebuah titik berwarna kuning menyala. Titik itu semakin lama semakin jelas. Semakin lama semakin memperjelas mobil yang akan melewati mereka. Para penonton menyambut mobil itu dengan berbagai ekspresi. Ada yang mengatupkan tangannya, seperti sedang berdoa. Ada yang mengepalkan tangannya semakin keras. Ada pula yang yang memakai kaca mata agar dapat lebih jelas melihat mobil yang akan mendatangi mereka. Tetapi sayang, karena pencahayaan yang kurang menyebabkan usahanya sia-sia. Dan masih banyak lagi ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan hanya untuk titik yang belum jelas darimana asalnya.

Beberapa detik berlalu dengan penuh ketegangan. Suasana menjadi sunyi untuk beberapa saat. Sampai akhirnya cahaya di ujung jalan itu semakin jelas terlihat. Cahaya itu kini sudah mampu menjelaskan mobil yang menjadi sumber pencahayaannya. Mobil dengan corak api menyala hampir di seluruh _body_ mobil tersebut datang ke arah para penonton dengan kecepatan kurang lebih 220 km/jam.

Mobil itu semakin menaikkan laju mobilnya saat mata sang pengemudi melihat lampu kuning temaram di ujung jalan sana yang menandakan garis finish sudah di depan mata. Pengemudi itu menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya saat dia melihat dari spion dalam mobil tidak ada satupun mobil yang berada di belakang mobilnya.

_Selalu saja…_

Pikir sang pengemudi singkat sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Pemuda berambut merah itu melaju dengan kecepatan biasa. Biasa untuk mobil balap. Tidak menambah kecepatan maupun menguranginya. Dia mengemudikan mobilnya sembari bersenandung kecil. Sama sekali tidak ada wajah tegang maupun takut akan mobil yang bisa saja diam-diam menyusul mobil yang sedang di kendarainya.

Para penonton menyakinkan diri mereka dengan kenyataan mobil yang masih terbilang jauh dari pandangan mereka. Mereka menajamkan mata mereka untuk kesekian kalinya menyakinkan hati mereka akan mobil yang berada di ujung jalan yang semakin lama semakin jelas wujudnya. Saat mereka yakin bahwa mobil yang di ujung jalan itu adalah mobil _'dia' _senyum merekah langsung tergambar di wajah mereka.

Sorak sorai penonton mulai bersahut-sahutan di sepanjang jalan itu, memberikan semangat pada sang pengemudi. Mata mereka berbinar bahagia menyaksikan pembalap mobil kebanggaan mereka sebentar lagi akan menjadi juara balapan liar ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Tidak beberapa berselang kerumunan mobil dengan berbagai corak muncul jauh di belakang mobil bercorak api itu. Kerumunan mobil itu saling mengejar antara satu sama lainnya. Mencoba saling mendahului. Berusaha mengejar mobil bercorak api yang jauh berada di depan mereka.

Mobil bercorak api menyala itu tetap pada kecepatannya. Stabil. Tidak ada penambahan keceptan yang drastis. Seakan menganggap mobil yang sedang berusaha mengejarnya bahkan, berniat mendahuluinya bukanlah suatu hambatan yang berarti.

Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya mendengus malas saat melihat mobil-mobil yang ada di belakangnya yang tergolong lambat untuk bagi dirinya. Sesaat dia menopang kepalanya pada satu tangan yang di senderkan di kaca mobil. Matanya melihat spion dalam mobilnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ingin tahu apakah ada mobil yang di belakang mobilnya?. Dan ternyata mobil itu. Mobil bernuansa _black pearl _itu …..

Kini sorak sorai penonton sudah terkontaminasi dengan teriakkan saat menyadari ada mobil yang muncul dari arah belakang mobil bercorak api menyala itu semakin lama semakin mendekati mobil yang melaju sendirian di depan mereka. Mobil yang menjadi kebanggaan mereka melaju dengan kecepatan biasa. Seakan-akan tidak takut mobil di belakangnya akan mendahuluinya. Sejujurnya bukan mobil bercorak api menyala itu yang menjadi kebanggaan mereka tetapi pengemudi yang ada di dalamnya.

Salah satu mobil dari kerumunan mobil yang berada di belakang mobil bercorak api itu mengaktifkan gas NO2 di mobilnya hingga hampir melampaui mobil bercorak api yang kini masih beberapa meter lagi akan bisa dia lewati.

Pengemudi mobil bernuansa _black pearl _itu memukul stir mobilnya dengan tangan kirinya saat menyadari mobilnya tidak bisa melampaui mobil bercorak api menyala di depannya.

_Sial. Padahal tinggal beberapa meter lagi aku dapat menyusul mobil itu. Arrgggghhhh _

Pengemudi mobil _black pearl _itu teriak frustasi dalam hatinya.

Laki-laki berambut merah itu melihat mobil _black pearl _dari spion dalam mobilnya menyaksikan mobil bernuansa _black pearl _nyaris melampauinya. Hanya beberapa meter lagi. Dia hanya menyeringai saat menyadari mobil _black pearl _itu tidak bisa. Ralat. Belum bisa melampaui mobilnya. Tampak sedikit kesedihan di wajah tannya karena hingga sekarang belum ada satupun yang dapat melampaui dirinya di arena balap liar ini. Tapi kesedihannya hilang dalam beberapa detik kemudian berganti dengan wajah yang serius. Serius karena garis finish sudah di depan mata.

_Saatnya menyelesaikan permainan kecil ini…_

Batin sang pengemudi. Seringai pun tampak di wajah tan itu.

Pemuda berkulit tan itu mengaktifkan gas NO2 yang ada di mobilnya. Mobilnya dengan cepat membelah dinginnya udara malam. Pemuda berambut merah itu menutup matanya saat mobilnya melaju di atas rata-rata. Serasa _de jaύu,_ saat dia membuka matanya kenangan dua belas tahun silam menutar kembali di depan matanya. Seakan video yang terus berjalan tanpa dapat di hentikan oleh pemuda yang kini sedang menyaksikan video itu dengan rasa takut mulai menyelimuti hatinya. Raut wajahnya kini mulai mengeras, menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaannya kepada kenangan yang kembali datang menghantuinya. Tangannya semakin kuat memegang stir mobil itu. Saat dimana pria itu mulai memukul wanita yang tersungkur lemah dengan darah menodai tubuh dan pakaiannya itu dengan stik golf yang di genggamnya kuat. Rambutnya tidak lagi berwarna orange kusam tetapi sudah tergantikan dengan warna merah gelap dari darah yang keluar melalui kepala wanita tersebut. Hingga pada akhirnya wanita itu terkulai lemas, tidak lagi bergerak. Ah jangankan bergerak mengerang sajapun dia tak sanggup.

Pemuda itu akhirnya tersadar dari _de jaύu_ nya saat mendengar teriakkan dari para penonton. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat menghilangkan tragedi berdarah beberapa tahun silam itu. Sorak sorai penonton yang menyerukan namanya, sudah dipastikan bahwa dia telah memenangkan balapan liar tersebut. Dia tersadar dengan piluh yang hampir membasahi tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. AC di dalam mobil tidak mampu menjaganya tetap dalam keadaan kering tanpa keringat yang menguar dari tubuhnya.

Matanya terpejam lagi. Mencoba apakah kenangan itu akan terulang lagi bagaikan video. Ternyata dugaanya salah. Saat dia membuka matanya hanya jalanan yang gelap di temani sinar-sinar lampu dari mobil-mobil yang kini sudah melampaui garis finish seperti mobilnya. Untuk sesaat tatapannya kosong ke depan. Menulikan semua seruan itu. Mencoba menyelami perasaannya sendiri. Dan yang dia temukan adalah…

_Rasa sakit itu masih ada. Rasa sakit itu tidak pernah berkurang. Rasa sakit itu malah semakin bertambah. Semakin di pendam semakin sakit. Semakin menyesakkan. Hingga membuat dia sesak bernafas. _

Pemuda itu menekan dadanya dengan sangat kuat. Suara rintihan kecil keluar dari bibir merahnya. Rasa sakit tiba-tiba saja menyerang dadanya. Bukanlah sakit fisik yang dia derita kini melainkan sakit hati. Ya. Sakit hati yang teramat dalam. Sangking dalamnya hatinya tidak dapat terjamah oleh siapapun. Menutup segala celah di hatinya agar dia tidak merasakan sakit itu lagi. Agar tidak ada satupun yang dapat menyakitinya. Cukup satu orang saja yang sudah terlanjur menyakitinya. Dia tidak mau lagi sampai ada lagi yang masuk ke dalam dirinya, perasaanya serta hidupnya dan menghancurkannya dari dalam seperti orang tersebut.

Dia menghela nafas sesaat. Menormalkan kembali emosi yang sempat menguasai dirinya. Pemuda itu memutar mobilnya perlahan bermaksud mendatangi para penonton yang sudah menunggunya di garis finish. Dia diam sejenak di belakang stirnya. Mengelap piluh yang ada di sekitar dahinya. Menenangkan diri bahwa kejadian itu sudah berlalu sangat lama. Dan tak mungkin akan terulang lagi. Hah bagaimana terulang. Wanita yang menjadi korban kebengiasan pria itupun kini sudah mejadi tengkorak di dalam tanah sana. Pemuda berambut merah jabrik itu menyakinkan atas kenyataan itu di hatinya.

Berlahan tapi pasti mobil bercorak api itu melaju pelan, mendatangi mereka yang sudah menontonnya dalam balap liar hari ini. Pemuda itu berhenti di tengah-tengah kerumunan yang sudah menunggu kedatangannya.

Laki-laki berkulit tan itu menarik nafas dalam sebelum membuka pintu mobilnya. Dia menatap dirinya di spion dalam mobil memastikan bahwa dirinya sudah bisa tampil di muka umum. Pemuda itu menepuk kedua pipinya, sedikit mengacak rambutnya agar terlihat lebih berantakan. Tidak lupa senyum kecil terpasang di wajahnya. Pemuda berkulit tan itu membuk pintu mobilnya berlahan, melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil sambil menutup matanya dan menulikan semua seruan yang di tujukan kepadanya. Hingga saat pintu mobil telah tertutup sempurna dia membuka matanya serta indra pendengarannya dan…..

"KYAAAAAAA….."

"KYUUUBIIII….."

"KYUUBI KYUUBI KYUUBI"

"Kyuubi selamat ya…."

"Kyuubi kau memang hebat _man_..."

"Kyuubi kau hebat sekali tadi…."

Seruan-seruan yang kurang lebih sama memenuhi jalanan itu saat ini.

Kyuubi yang di panggil namanya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai balasan ucapan terima kasihnya karena sudah mau memberinya semangat sejauh ini. Jabatan tangan satu persatu menyambutnya turut senang atas kemenangannya malam ini. Kyuubi pun tanpa ragu meraih setiap tangan itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya pada mereka. Senyum tak lepas dari wajahnya tatkala seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik serta tatto segitiga terbalik di kedua belah pipinya memisahkan kerumunan orang-orang itu menjadi dua bagian dengan kedua tangannya. Orang-orang yang sudah mengetahui siapa pemuda tersebut memberikan jalan memisahkan diri satu sama lain membuat jalan yang cukup untuk di lewati laki-laki tersebut.

"Minggir minggir. Semuanya minggir" serunya berusaha membuka jalan bagi dirinya agar bisa menemui pengemudinya yang sekaligus juga sahabatnya.

"Kiba kau kemana saja sih?. Lama sekali" Kyuubi bertanya kesal.

"Huh. Aku menunggumu tahu" Kyuubi melanjutkan kata-katanya sambari mengerucutkan bibirnya yang hanya di balas dengan putaran bola mata malas dari sahabatnya.

"Iya maaf. Tadi ada urusan sebentar" Kiba menjawab malas. Tanpa ada sedikitpun penyesalan dari nada suaranya.

Kyuubi yang sedang dalam mood tidak baik, jalan memutar ke depan mobilnya –menuju kursi samping supir–. Tidak mau memulai pertengkaran kecil di tengah kerumunan orang seperti ini. Kiba yang mengerti akan hal itu segera membuka pintu mobil dan menangkap kunci yang di lemparkan Kyuubi ke arahnya.

Sebelum Kiba benar-benar memasuki mobil bercorak api menyala itu dia mengucapkan terima kasih kepada semuanya yang telah mau mendukung pembalapnya. Dan sesaat setelah itu Kiba masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan mobil itupun pergi meninggalkan riuhnya para penonton yang masih menyerukan nama pembalapnya, Kyuubi.

Idola. Ya dia adalah seorang idola. Seorang bintang. Bintangnya di arena balap liar. Dipastikan semua orang akan mengaguminya jika mengetahui balap liar tersebut. Tidak hanya kemampuannya dalam menggunakan mobil. Tapi pemikirannya dalam mengambil keputusan di arena balap patut di perhitungan. Selain itu wajahnya yang tampan serta kepribadiannya yang kalem. Menjadikannya dia idola setiap orang tidak hanya perempuan tetapi laki-laki pun banyak yang menggemarinya.

_Kenapa Kyuubi tidak mengikuti balapan mobil yang sebenarnya?. Kenapa harus balapan liar? Dan selalu balapan liar?_

Itulah yang menjadi PR para pengagumnya. Karena sampai saat ini tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui alasan Kyuubi yang selalu mengikuti balapan liar. Sama sekali tidak pernah mengikuti balapan mobil yang sesungguhnya. Ya. Hanyalah segelintir orang yang tahu pekerjaan sampingan Kyuubi. Hanya segelintir orang saja yang tahu bahwa Kyuubi termasuk ke dalam daftar dunia bawah. Dunianya para mereka yang tahu kegelapan malam yang sesungguhnya. Dan Kyuubi tidak mau mengambil resiko sebesar itu. Saat dia mengikuti turnamen nascar atau balapan legal semacam itu harus menyerahkan data-data pribadinya. Dan dia sangat tidak suka itu. Segala sesuatu yang menyangkut keluarganya tidak Kyuubi sukai. Toh nyatanya dia mengikuti balapan liar ini hanya untuk kesenangannya semata.

Mobil bermerek Ferrari itu sudah jauh dari arena balapan liar tadi. Mobil itu kini sudah memasuki jalanan kota Konoha. Kota terbesar di Negara HI sekaligus ibukota Negara HI itu sendiri. Kyuubi membuka kaca jendela berlahan dan berpangku tangan di atasnya, meletakkan kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya yang terlipat. Matanya menatap kosong bangunan-bangunan yang terlintasi dengan cepat oleh mobilnya. Kyuubi menghela nafas sejenak dan menutup kedua bola matanya saat dia mengalami _de jaύu _di balapan liar itu.

Kiba yang tidak pernah melihat Kyuubi begitu pendiam setelah dia memenangkan sebuah pertandingan menjadi terhenyak. Suasana di dalam mobil menjadi sunyi. Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Kiba melihat Kyuubi dari ekor matanya. Sedikit, tapi dia dapat melihat kesedihan terpancar dari wajah sahabatnya itu. Kiba yang sangat jarang sekali mendapati Kyuubi dalam keadaan seperti ini menjadi khawatir juga dengan keadaan Kyuubi sampai dia ingin membuka mulutnya…

"Tujuh belas menit" suara Kyuubi memecahkan keheningan. Dia melihat ke arah Kiba yang tampak tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya. Kyuubi memasang wajah yang pura-pura kesal kepada sahabatnya.

"Apa?" Kiba bertanya tidak mengerti. Hatinya kembali tenang saat melihat Kyuubi sahabatnya telah kembali ke dunia nyata.

"KAU MEMBUATKU MENUNGGU DISANA SELAMA TUJUH BELAS MENIT KIBAAAAAAA" jawab Kyuubi keras tepat di telinga sang sahabat, yang untungnya saja tidak sampai menulikan pendengaran Kiba.

"Hehehehe…. Maaf maaf" Kiba berkata pelan sambil mengorek telinganya berharap dia tidak tuli. Kiba lalu menganggukkan kepalanya merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat sahabatnya menunggu. Senyum tulus terkembang di wajah bertatto itu. Kyuubi yang menyadari hal itu membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil. Yang sayangnnya tidak dilihat Kiba karena Kyuubi menolehkan wajahnya ke arah jendela.

"Siapa suruh fansmu bertambah banyak. Aku kan jadi semakin susah melewati mereka" jawab Kiba asal.

"Huh" Kyuubi hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibirnya, kembali menatap bangunan-bangunan yang berkelap kelip itu.

Kiba menatap Kyuubi dan membatin waktunya terbuang selama tujuh belas menit hanya untuk menyingkirkan para fans Kyuubi yang semakin hari semakin bertambah.

"Berhentilah berfikir seperti itu" Kyuubi membalikkan wajahnya mendadak dan menatap Kiba. Tatapan dingin itu….

Kiba kaget. Lamunannya sekejap sirna mendengar kata-kata dari pemuda yang kini sedang menatapnya intens.

"Ka… Kau tahu apa yang sedang aku fikirkan Kyuu?" Tanya Kiba syok. Kaget sahabatnya bisa membaca fikirannya.

"Tidak hehehehe" jwab Kyuubi asal. Sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Kiba memutarkan kedua bola matanya bosan.

"Dasar" Kiba bernafas lega.

_Aku kira dia mempunyai kekuatan magis yang dapat membaca fikiran orang lain. Hah kalau begitu bisa gawat aku._

Kiba membatin ngeri akan tingkah laku sahabatnya.

Dalam diam Kyuubi meraih ponsel yang bergetar di saku celana kirinya. Matanya menerawang layar yang ada di ponselnya. Dahinya mengerut saat nama laki-laki itu muncul memanggilnya. Dia tekan tombol hijau itu dan…

Kiba memperhatikan Kyuubi yang sedang berbicara di ponselnya. Ekor matanya sesekali melirik Kyuubi yang tampak serius dengan pembicaraannya.

_Siapa yang berani menghubungi Kyuubi malam-malam begini?_

Kiba membatin penasaran.

Mimik wajah Kyuubi berubah drastis. Amarah yang tertahan sangat terlihat jelas disana. Kyuubi mengeratkan genggamannya pada ponsel itu. Matanya berkilat marah saat pemuda yang menjadi lawan bicaranya membicarakan hal yang sangat dia tidak sukai.

Kiba yang kebetulan menangkap gelagat kemarahan Kyuubi sedikit merasa takut dengan keadaan Kyuubi saat ini. Keadaan saat ini mengingatkan Kiba pada keadaan Kyuubi beberapa tahun silam. Saat dia untuk pertama kalinya melihat Kyuubi.

Wajah yang memperlihatkan amarah yang siap meledak kapan saja. Mata yang menyorotkan kebencian. Mata merah yang menusuk bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Serta gemeretak gigi yang menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat tidak suka sampai menimbulkan amarah di hatinya.

Kiba menajamkan pendengarannya. Ingin mengetahui penyebab Kyuubi menjadi seperti ini. Kyuubi yang berkata pelan menyebabkan pembicaraannya tidak terdengar jelas di indra pendengaran Kiba. Tapi Kiba masih bisa mendengar sekata demi kata yang di ucapkan pemuda berambut merah itu.

_Ke rumah itu_

_Siapa?_

_Ichiraku Ramen_

Itulah kata-kata yang berhasil di tangkap indra pendengaran Kiba dengan sempurna. Seketika itu pula suasana dalam mobil kembali hening. Kyuubi sudah menyelesaikan pembicarannya entah dengan siapa dan…

Kreetek

"Su–" Kiba menoleh kepada Kyuubi ingin menanyakan sumber suara tersebut dan suara Kiba tercekak di tenggorokkan saat matanya tertuju pada tangan itu. Ya. Tangan kiri Kyuubi yang sedang memegang ponsel. Dia melihat ponsel yang kini berada di genggaman Kyuubi sudah hancur menjadi berkeping-keping.

Suasana di dalam mobil yang tadinya hening tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi mencekam. Kiba hanya bisa menelan ludahnya saat melihat ekspresi Kyuubi menghadapnya dan…

"Kiba kita ke Ichiraku Ramen" kata Kyuubi dingin. Kiba mengangguk cepat.

Untuk sesaat tubuh Kiba bergetar. Takut akan aura gelap yang menguar dari tubuh Kyuubi. Takut. Kiba takut untuk yang kesekian kalinya berada di dekat Kyuubi. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya Kiba melihat ekspresi Kyuubi yang begitu mengerikan. Dengan rasa takut yang masih berputar dalam hati, Kiba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya kepada Kyuubi. Kiba menelan ludah sesaat dan…

"Kyuu, ada apa? Apa ada masalah?" Kiba bertanya penuh hati-hati dan terbilang pelan. Takut Kyuubi akan lepas control dalam keadaan seperti ini. Di dalam mobil. Walaupun Kiba tahu Kyuubi bukanlah seseorang yang mudah terpancing emosinya tapi tidak ada yang pernah tahu sampai kapan seseorang dapat menahan emosinya?.

Kyuubi hanya diam. Tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba.

Kyuubi untuk kesekian kalinya memandang bangunan-bangunan itu. Menatap kosong ke objek yang dia lihat. Kyuubi memejamkan matanya, menikmati semilir angin yang menyapu kulit tannya.

Kiba yang sudah cukup mengerti akan sikap Kyuubi tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya. Karena dia sudah tahu masalah apa yang bisa membuat Kyuubi kalut seperti ini.

Ichiraku Ramen

Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kedai ramen itu yang diikuti Kiba di belakangnya dalam diam.

_Hahahaha… Sahabat macam apa aku ini._

Kiba membatin miris. Dia hanya bisa tertawa getir dalam hati. Menyadari posisinya yang merupakan seseorang yang paling dekat dengan Kyuubi tetapi sejujurnya dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Kyuubi.

Kiba memandang punggung itu dengan tatapan nanar. Padahal sahabatnya ada di depannya, hanya beberapa langkah saja. Tetapi… langkah-langkah itu begitu jauh. Sangat jauh. Sampai Kiba tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

Kyuubi menghentikan langkahnya di ikuti Kiba. Dia lalu mengedarkan matanya ke segala penjuru kedai mencari seseorang yang sudah dengan seenaknya mengganggu kenyamanan hidupnya serta kesenangannya yang baru saja memenangkan balapan liar malam ini.

_Dimana si brengsek itu?_

Kyuubi membatin kesal dengan orang yang mengajakknya janjian. Tapi malah dia yang telat.

Memastikan orang yang di carinya tidak ada di tempat janjian. Kyuubi segera memutar tubuhnya untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Malas menunggu si brengsek.

"Hehehehe…. Maaf ya aku tadi tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan" Laki-laki berambut perak melawan gravitasi itu berlari kecil dari pintu kedai menghampiri Kyuubi dan Kiba. Menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Entah kenapa Kyuubi dan Kiba dapat melihat bahwa laki-laki yang kini ada di hadapannya sedang tersenyum ke arah mereka walaupun pria berambut perak itu memakai masker hitam.

Kyuubi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Bosan dengan alasan yang menurutnya sangat tidak masuk akal dan terkesan klise bagi dirinya.

"Eh ada Kiba-kun. Apa kabar?. Sudah lama juga ya kita tidak berjumpa hehehe" Kakashi tertawa kecil.

"selamat malam Hatake-san" Kiba sembari membungkukkan setengah badannya di hadapan Kakashi.

"Saya baik-baik saja. Anda sendiri bagaimana?" jawab Kiba sedikit canggung. Mengetahui orang yang sedang di hadapannya lebih tua dari dirinya.

Kyuubi yang melihat percakapan 'tidak penting' di depannya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Lalu Kyuubi merogoh saku celana kanannya. Mengeluarkan sebungkus rokok serta pemantiknya. Kyuubi mengeluarkan sebatang rokok dan mengapitnya di antara bibirnya. Dan menyalakannya. Ribuan zat berbahaya itupun Kyuubi hirup dengan santainya tak mengindahkan peringatan yang tertera di bungkusan rokok yang tertulis disana dengan sangat jelas.

"Ak–" Kakashi tidak menyelesaikan perkatannya. Dia menatap Kyuubi dengan nyalang dan kesal. Walaupun dia memang sudah mengetahui bahwa Kyuubi sudah mulai merokok sejak usia belia tetapi Kakashi belum pernah menyaksikannya secara langsung. Dan hari ini serta saat ini Kakashi melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri bahwa Kyuubi memang sudah merokok.

Kyuubi tidak menghiraukan tatapan kesal Kakashi. Dia tetap dengan santainya menghirup zat beracun itu.

—

Lantai dua di kedai Ichiraku Ramen

Mereka makan dengan penuh keheningan. Tidak ada satupun yang memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka. Hanya ada dentingan sumpit satu-satunya sumber suara yang memenuhi ruangan VIP itu.

_Kenapa suasananya sangat mencekam seperti ini?. Hah siapapun tolong aku?. Keluarkan ku dari suasana mencekam ini. Hah gila. Telanan ludah saja terdengar. Apa-apaan ini?_

Kiba membatin miris pada dirinya sendiri yang terjebak dalam suasana yang sedang berlangsung sekarang.

"Hmmmmm…. Makanan disini tidak pernah berubah ya. Tetap enak dan lezat" Kakashi memulai pembicaraan. Berusaha mencairkan suasana di sekitarnya.

_Hah akhirnya ada juga yang membuka suara…_

Kiba membatin senang. Tetap diam tidak berani membuka mulutnya. Dia lalu menatap Kyuubi dari ekor matanya. Pemuda berambut merah itu hanya diam. Tidak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti.

Kyuubi meminum minumannya lalu memutar-mutarkan jari telunjukknya di bibir gelas itu.

"Berhentilah berbasa-basi" kata Kyuubi dingin. Wajahnya masih tertunduk melihat ujung gelas yang dia putar-putar dengan jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

Kakashi menghela nafas sejenak. Dan memandang Kyuubi yang duduk di depannya.

"Naru–" Suara kakasi terhenti saat mendengar suara kokang senjata ditarik tepat berada di hadapannya. Tepat menjurus di dahinya.

"Jangan pernah memanggilku dengan nama itu. Saat aku sedang 'bersenang-senang'" Kyuubi berkata dingin kepada laki-laki yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan malas. Sama sekali tidak mengindahkan ancaman yang baru saja Kyuubi lontarkan serta moncong pistol yang sudah siap melepaskan pelurunya. Matanya yang merah semakin terlihat merah. Merah pekat menyerupai darah.

Kakashi hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Sangat terlihat jelas dia tidak takut akan ancaman Kyuubi.

_Huh. Ini bocah tidak ada sopan-sopannya sama orang yang lebih tua._

Kakashi membatin heran. Tidak ada sedikitpun rasa takut menyerang dirinya.

Kiba yang menyaksikan kejadiaan yang sangat cepat itu hanya bisa melongo. Tidak berani berbicara. Berbicara. Bergerak pun saja dia tidak berani. Menyadari keadaan yang sangat angker di sekitarnya. Kiba hanya diam. Melanjutkan makannya dalam diam.

Kakashi tidak membalas perkataan Kyuubi. Tidak tahu harus membalas apa.

"terserah kau sajalah" Kakashi berkata pasrah.

Kyuubi menurunkan senjatanya. Dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Lalu" Kyuubi berkata pelan kembali seperti semula. Bersikap biasa. Wajahnya kembali tenang.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kiba hanya bisa menghela nafas. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan.

"Akan ada tamu. Dia ingin kau berada di rumah saat dia datang nanti" Kakashi meminum minumannya. Merasa lega karena sudah menyampaikan maksud dan tujuannya datang kemari.

"Dan aku diminta untuk menjemputmu" Kakashi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Siapa yang akan pulang?. Apa kakek mesum itu?" tanya Kyuubi penasaran. Terdengar nada bercanda dari suaranya.

Kiba menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar julukan untuk kakek yang disebutkan Kyuubi.

_Mesum. Aku ingin tahu orangnya seperti apa?_

Kiba membatin penasaran. Senang karena Kyuubi sahabatnya sudah tidak marah lagi. Terdengar dari perkataannya yang santai dan terkesan bercanda.

"Hahahaha…. Aku tidak di perkenankan untuk mengatakannya padamu. Dia ingin memberikanmu kejutan. Dia bilang sih begitu hahahah…..Yang pasti tamu itu akan datang besok pagi" Kakashi hanya tertawa mendengar julukkan untuk gurunya sekaligus sahabatnya.

_Hahahaha…..Jiraiya kau harus mendengarkan ini. _

Tawa Kakashi dalam hati.

—

"Kiba kau tidak takut kan sendiriian di rumah" ledek Kyuubi kepada sahabatnya Kiba saat dia menghampiri mobil Mercedes E-class itu. Kakashi sedang menyalakan mesin mobil.

Kiba menjitak kepala Kyuubi pelan.

"Aduh duh…" Ringis Kyuubi pelan. Terkesan gurauan. Memegang kepalanya yang baru saja di jitak pelan oleh Kiba. Menatap Kiba dengan tatapan nanar.

"Kau fikir aku anak TK HAH! Dan jangan pura-pura memasang wajah sedih seperti itu. Tidak mempan tahu" Kiba membuang muka. Kesal dengan tingkah laku sahabatnya.

"Hei Kiba" Panngil Kyuubi yang sudah berada di dalam mobil Kakashi.

Kiba menghentikan langkahnya membuka pintu mobil dan menatap Kyuubi yang ada di samping mobilnya.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Kiba malas.

"Setelah urusanku selesai di rumah hantu itu. Aku akan segera pulang" Kyuubi setengah berteriak karena mobil yang dia kendarai sudah mulai berjalan menjauhi sahabatnya, Kiba.

"IYAAAAA AKU MENGERTI" Jawab Kiba berteriak.

_Hahahaha… Rumah hantu. Apa dia tidak salah. Rumahnya sendiri di katakan rumah hantu. Dasar _

Kiba membatin bingung.

Kakashi memandangi Kyuubi dari spion dalam mobil. Dia hanya tersenyum bila mengingat julukan rumah itu –yang notabene rumahnya sendiri– dengan julukan rumah hantu.

Kyuubi yang sedang asyik memilih-milih lagu. Tertegun bingung dengan Kakashi yang senyum-senyum sendiri layaknya orang gila.

_Ada apa dengan dia. Menyeramkan _

Batin Kyuubi ngeri.

Seketika itu pula tubuh Kyuubi merinding membayangkan Kakashi senyum-senyum tidak jelas menjadi tertawa menakutkan. Lalu menyeringai. Menatapnya dengan lapar. Kyuubi segera mengenyahkan pikiran itu. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

_Tidak mungkin Kakashi tertarik dengannya. Hah melihat posisinya sekarang itu sangatlah tidak mungkin._

Kyuubi membatin yakin. Mencoba tenang.

_Ok!. Lets find wats happened with him?_

Kyuubi sok Inggris dalam hati.

#NB:BUKAN Kyuubi yang pengen sok Inggris. But ME Hahahah masih dalam tahap belajar ck#

"Kenapa kau?. Senyum-senyum orang gila" kata Kyuubi dingin. Menahan nafas.

Sejujurnya Kyuubi sangat takut dengan Kakashi. Takut akan tibndakan Kakashi yang tergolong frontal dan pun menjaga jarak dari Kakashi takut-takut Kakashi akan menggila.

Kakashi menolehkan kepalanya. Dia menyeringai kecil dalam maskernya –yang jelas diketahui Kyuubi– saat menangkap sedikit ketakutan di wajah Kyuubi.

"Sejak kapan kau menyebut rumahmu sendriri rumah hantu. Hm?" tanya Kakashi ingin tahu.

Kyuubi menghela nafas sejenak. Malas. Sama sekali tidak berminat menjawab bertanyaan yang di lontarkan Kakashi kepadanya.

Lalu Kyuubi mengarahkan spion dalam mobil ke depan wajahnya. Dan melepaskan sepasang kontak lens merah yang terpasang di kedua bola matanya. Memancarkan sepasang mata berwarna biru laut.

Sesaat Kakashi melihat sepasang mata biru laut itu. Sepasang mata yang Kakashi rindukan. Sudah sejak lama Kakahi tidak melihat mata biru laut itu. Sepasang mata yang dapat menenangkan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Tapi kini sepasang mata biru cerah itu sudah berganti menjadi sepasang mata biru kelam. Bukan sepasang mata biru seperti dulu yang memancarkan keceriaan dan kepolosan sang pemiliknya. Tidak seperti sapasang mata biru di saat dua belas tahun yang lalu. Mata biru yang selalu memancarkan kebahagian serta memberikan sensasi kenyamanan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya. Sepasang mata yang mampu merubah mood seseorang menjadi hidup. Sepasang mata biru yang mampu merubah kepribadian seseorang menjadi periang serta penuh senyum kecuali orang itu. Ya. Hanya orang itu saja yang tidak tersentuh oleh sepasang mata biru laut itu. Hanya orang itu saja yang menganggap sepasang mata biru laut itu merupakan kesalahan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Yang menganggap sepasang mata biru laut itu seharusnya tidak pernah terlahir ke dunia. Tidak pernah ada. Hingga dia menyadari bahwa sepasang mata itu sangat berarti bagi hidupnya dan saat dia menyadarinya dia sudah terlambat.

Sepasang mata biru laut itu memandang Kakashi yang sedang memperhatikannya. Kyuubi menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya saat menangkap ekspresi kasihan dari wajah Kakashi. Kyuubi lalu menatap ke arah jendela tidak mau Kakashi melihatnya dalam keadaan kalut seperti ini.

—

Akhirnya mobil yang di kendarai Kyuubi memasuki sebuah perumahan yang terbilang elite. Mobil Mercedes E-class itu berbelok di tikungan yang sepi. Tidak jauh dari tikungan, mobil itu berhenti di sebuah rumah –hmmm terbilang bukan rumah sih tapi lebih menyerupai istana–. Gerbang yang kira-kira setinggi tiga meter itu perlahan terbuka secara otomatis. Mobil Mercedes E-class itupun memasuki halaman rumah tersebut.

Kakashi memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di depan teras pintu utama rumah dan memandang Kyuubi yang ternyata sudah tertidur pulas di kursinya. Kakashi hanya menggeleng pelan saat melihat Kyuubi dalam posisinya –yang terbilang lucu bagi Kakashi–.

_Wajah ini… Masih tetap sama seperti wajah saat dua belas tahun silam._

Batin Kakashi tertegun, memperhatikan wajah berkulit tan itu, samar terlihat tiga pasang seperti bekas cakaran di kedua pipinya. Bekas cakaran itu menjadikan wajah Kyuubi tampak seperti anak kucing di mata Kakashi.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat dan melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya, sudah menunjukkan pukul 2:30 a.m. kakashi menghela nafas berat. Perlahan Kakashi menyentuh bahu Kyuubi dan menggoyangkannya, membangunkannya sepelan mungkin.

"Kyuu… kita sudah sampai" kata Kakashi pelan.

Kyuubi mengerjabkan matanya perlahan, berusaha menyesuaikan indra pengelihatannya dengan melihat sekeliling. Kesadaran Kyuubi pulih sempurna dan seketika itu pula wajahnya mulai mengeras, mengingat keberadaanya sekarang. Tatapan benci terpancar dari sepasang mata biru laut itu. Rasa sakit itu kembali datang menyelimuti hatinya.

Kakashi yang melihat perubahan Kyuubi hanya dapat menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya. Kyuubi menoleh, mendapati Kakashi yang sedang mengamatinya. Lalu seringai itu datang menghampiri wajah Kyuubi yang terarah ke wajah Kakashi.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyuubi mengejek Kakashi yang tetap saja memandang dirinya. Tidak bergeming. Kyuubi senyum mengejek.

"Kita sudah sampai. Keluar dari mobilku" kata Kakashi dingin dengan nada sedikit gusar. Kakashi menjauhkan wajahnya dari Kyuubi. Menetralisir perasaannya yang ikut kalut setelah melihat ekspresi Kyuubi tadi.

Kakashi melepaskan _seatbelt _nya. Dan membuka pintu mobil itu. Keluar dari mobil.

Berlahan Kyuubi mengikuti kegiatannya Kakashi, membuka pintu mobil –dia tidak menggunakan _seatbelt_– dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar mobil. Sedikit merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku akibat tidur di dalam mobil. Sambil merenggangkan ototnya matanya melihat sekeliling. Tamannya. Rumahnya. Modelnya. Bahkan sampai catnya….

_Sama. Sama seperti dulu. Tidak ada yang berubah._

Batin Kyuubi menerawang masa lalunya.

Kakashi meninggalkan Kyuubi yang sedang mengamati rumahnya –yang dulu–. Kakashi melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya memasuki teras rumah. Setiap pijakan Kakashi cukup terdengar dengan jelas. Tabrakan dari sepatu pantofelnya dengan lantai marmer itu menyadarkan Kyuubi dari lamunanya. Dengan cepat Kyuubi mengikuti langkah Kakashi memasuki rumah tersebut.

Kakashi membuka dua belah daun pintu itu tanpa perlu memasukkan anak kunci ke dalam lubangnya. Kyuubi yang sudah tepat di belakang Kakashi hanya tertegun. Tidak menyangka bahwa rumah sebesar ini tidak di kunci. Padahal tidak ada satupun orang di dalam rumah itu.

_Apa-apaan dia? Rumah sebesar ini tidak di kunci. Apa tidak takut kemalingan?_

Kyuubi membatin heran dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Kakashi yang tahu akan apa yang ada di fikiran pemuda yang masih berumur belasan tahun di belakangnya, berjalan berlahan ke dalam rumah itu sambil berkata…

"Tidak ada yang berani mencuri di kediaman Namikaze" kata Kakashi pelan. Kyuubi yang menyadari Kakashi sudah mulai berjalan ke dalam rumah mengikuti langkahnya.

"Kalaupun ada yang berani. Dia hanya mencari mati" lanjut Kakashi dingin.

Kyuubi menghiraukan kata-kata Kakashi selanjutnya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya ke anak tangga –menuju lantai dua rumah itu–.

Kakashi mendengar langkah kaki menaiki anak tangga, tetapi tidak dia pedulikan karena dia tahu siapa orang yang sedang menaiki anak tangga tersebut. Kakashi meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamar di ujung ruang tamu. Yang merupakan kamarnya dulu, kamar yang dia tempati selama dia berada di rumah ini.

Kyuubi sudah sampai di lantai dua. Kyuubi diam sejenak di tempat. Tidak melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia menerawang jauh ke ujung koridor itu. Dimana kamarnya berada. Rasa takut mulai menjalar di tubuhnya saat memori itu kembali terulang, di kamarnya. Kejadian itu berlangsung di kamarnya. Kejadian berdarah itu….

"Arggghhhhh….." Kyuubi mengerang sesaat. Saat dia merasakan sakit menyerang kepalanya. Tangannya menyentuh bagian belakang kepalanya. Menyentuh bagian yang sakit itu. Kyuubi segera menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Mengenyahkan kenangan yang menyakitkan itu.

Kyuubi menelan ludahnya sesaat sebelum melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar yang berada di ujung pandangannya. Kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu hari-harinya yang di penuhi dengan tangisan.

Dengan ragu Kyuubi menggenggam kenop pintu bercat gading itu. Berlahan pintu itu dibukanya. Segera aroma jeruk menguar dari dalam kamar itu. Aroma yang dia rindukan. Aroma yang menjadi kesukaannya dulu. Tidak hanya aroma jeruk yang dia sukai tetapi juga buah jeruknya. Buah yang menjadi favoritnya selama dia tinggal di rumah ini.

Kyuubi meraih saklar lampu yang berada di dinding dekat pintu. Menyalakan lampu dan matanya menyaksikan pemandangan yang sangat dia rindukan. Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke dalam kamar yang bernuansa orange itu. Kamar yang di penuhi dengan pernak-pernik jeruk yang menyilaukan mata birunya.

Rindu. Satu kata yang dapat mewakili perasaannya yang kini menyelubungi hatinya. Ya. Dia rindu akan kamar ini. Kamar dimana dia hampir menghabiskan seluruh waktunya saat masih berada di rumah ini.. Kamar yang menjadi saksi bisu isakan tangis yang keluar dari bibir mungilnya dua belas tahun silam. Satu-satunya kamar yang memberikan kehangatan yang di salurkan oleh wanita itu. Tetapi di kamar ini juga kehangatannya terenggut.

Sepasang mata biru itu mulai meredup. Air mata tertahan terlihat di masing-masing sudut mata itu. Tak beberapa lama air mata itu keluar dari peraduannya tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu kepada sang pemilik peraduan.

Kyuubi menyentuh salah satu sudut matanya yang terasa basah. Mengelap bagian yang basah itu dan melihat tangannya yang ikut basah karena air mata yang sudah berani menetes tanpa perintahnya.

Kyuubi menyeringai miris. Mengingatkan dia kapan untuk terakhir kalinya menangis.

Kyuubi melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasur yang berukuran king size itu. Dan membaringkan tubuhnya perlahan di atasnya. Berlahan matanya menutup. Ingin melupakan masa lalu itu. Walau hanya sesaat.

Kakashi membuka pintu bercat putih gading itu berlahan. Rindu. Ya. Kakashi pun rindu akan aroma jeruk yang menguasai kamar bernuansa orange itu. Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya perlahan ke kasur berukuran king size itu. Menatap pemuda yang masih berumur belasan tahun itu tertidur dengan pulas di kasur bercorak anak rubah berwarna orange. Hahaha… sangat kekanakan memang. Tapi inilah yang di sukai sang pemilik kamar.

Saat Kakashi ingin duduk di pinggiran kasur untuk melihat wajah pemuda itu lebih dalam, dia dengan cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. Menghilangkan fikiran itu dan beranjak menuju jendela dalam kamar.

Kakashi menarik belahan tirai itu menjadi dua. Seketika itu pula cahaya matahari masuk memenuhi ruangan bernuansa orange itu. Kakashi tidak berhenti disitu saja. Dia juga membuka kedua daun jendela di kamar itu. Agar udara juga dapat masuk ke dalam kamar, menggantikan udara di dalam kamar tersebut dengan udara yang lebih segar.

Kyuubi mengerjabkan matanya berlahan, menyesuaikan indra pengelihatannya dengan sinar yang memaksa masuk ke dalam matanya. Kyuubi mengucek matanya melihat ke arah jendela ingin melihat siapa yang sudah dengan berani membuka jendela kamarnya.

Rambut perak melawan gravitasi itu tersenyum saat melihat laki-laki berambut merah menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

"Selama pagi tuan muda" Kakashi berkata pelan. Melangkahkan kakinya ke kasur beru

ran king size tersebut.

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya malas. Malas mendengar ocehan tidak jelas dari bibir laki-laki berambut perak yang kini sudah duduk di tepi kasurnya. Kyuubi menarik selimutnya lebih dalam, hampir menutupi semua tubuhnya. Seketika itu pula Kakashi menarik selimut itu hingga terjatuh ke lantai.

Kyuubi yang ingin mengeluarkan protes tiba-tiba saja terhenti….

"Kau tahu Kyuu…. Aku sudah lama sekali ingin melakukan hal ini padamu" Kakashi berbisik di telinga Kyuubi. Memberikan sensasi geli di telinga yang kini mulai memerah.

Kyuubi yang takut akan posisinya sekarang hanya diam membisu. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Sikap Kakashi yang tiba-tiba saja naik ke atas tubuhnya adalah tindakan yang sangat ekstrim menurutnya.

Wajah Kyuubi mulai memerah.

Kakashi yang melihat reaksi itu hanya tertawa dalam hatinya. Kakashi lalu memberikan

senyuman nafsu andalannya saat mendapati Kyuubi menatapnya dengan intens.

Kyuubi sedikit bergetar. Tidak sanggup membayangkan hal apa yang Kakashi akan lakukan setelah ini. Kyuubi menelan ludahnya dan…

Berlahan Kakashi turun dari atas tubuh Kyuubi. Masih menatap Kyuubi yang masih tidak bergeming dari posisinya.

"Hahaha…. Aku tidak bernafsu dengan anak yang masih ingusan sepertimu" tawa Kakashi membuyarkan suasana yang sempat canggung di antara mereka.

Wajah Kyuubi semakin memerah. Dia tidak memperdulikan perkataan Kakashi. Dengan gontai Kyuubi berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang terletak di samping tempat tidurnya. Tidak mempedulikan Kakashi yang masih tertawa.

Kebalikannya, Kakashi justru semakin tertawa senang, melihat Kyuubi untuk yang kesekian kalinya kalah dalam permainanya.

Kyuubi menyalakan shower, menatap langit-langit kamar mandinya membiarkan ribuan titik-titik air dari shower membasahi wajah tannya.

Pemuda itu menutup kedua matanya saat kenangan yang kelam itu datang lagi. Dia hanya menyunggingkan bibirnya saat mengingat kenangan yang kelam itu terjadi di dalam rumahnya. Kamarnya.

Kyuubi hanya dapat menghela nafas dengan berat saat cat rambut berwarna merah yang menutupi rambut pirangnya luntur terbawa air.

_Sempurna…_

Pikirnya singkat.

Kyuubi menatap kaca di depan wastafel kamar mandi. Menatap pantulan dirinya. Dirinya yang asli. Sempurna, tidak ada lagi penyamaran yang menutupi dirinya. Kini wujud aslinya sudah terlihat dengan sempurna. Sepasang mata biru sewarna dengan warna birunya laut. Rambut kuningnya yang kontras dengan warna sebelumnya, merah. Kyuubi menundukkan wajahnya.

_Topeng Kyuubi sudah lepas sepenuhnya. Tergantikan dengan ini…_

Kyuubi kembali menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Berlalu pergi meninggalkan kamar mandi.

Pemuda itu menyampirkan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya, langsung menarik boxer kuning dengan motif kodok yang sedikit mencuat dari dalam lemarinya.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik menuruni tangga sembari bersenandung kecil. Dengan langkah gembira dia melihat ruangan demi ruangan yang dia lalui. Mengingatkannya akan masa kecilnya dulu.

Pemuda itu berhenti di ruang makan. Dia menelengkan kepalanya tertergun akan makanan yang tersaji di meja makan begitu banyak. Dengan langkah penasaran pemuda itu mengitari meja makan. Satu kata yang dapat mendeskripsikan makanan yang ada di depan matanya, _wow._

Kyuubi semakin di kagetkan ketika dia melihat Kakashi keluar dari dapur dengan celemek yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

Satu –tenang-

Dua –tahan ekspresi wajah agar tetap setenang mungkin-

Tiga –merapatkan kedua bibirnya lebih rapat-

Empat –wajah mulai memerah-

Lima ….

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH…" Kyuubi tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi saat menyaksikan keadaan Kakashi.

Tawanya semakin menjadi saat Kakashi dengan gaya pelayan kerajaan meletakkan makanan yang ada di tangannya dengan penuh kewibawaan.

"Ka.. kau kenapa Kakashi? Belum minum obat hah?" Kyuubi tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Dia memegang perutnya yang mulai sakit akibat tawanya yang tidak bisa dia hentikan.

Membayangkan Kakashi yang tadi di kamarnya, melakukan _flirting _sepihak. Dengan Kakashi yamng sekarang, berperilaku layaknya pelayan kerajaan. Sangat jauh berbeda. Ibaratkan _God Father_ berubah nenjadi _Slave_.

Kakashi melepaskan celemeknya. Melampirkannya di salah satu kursi di depan meja makan. Lalu dia menghela nafas berat. Seakan sudah dapat meramalkan kejadiaan ini.

"Bersiaplah. Sebentar lagi tamunya akan datang" Kakashi melangkah pergi, sembari memukul bahu Kyuubi dengan pelan.

"Heh apa peduliku!" Kyuubi berkata dingin. Saat Kakashi mulai lagi dengan kebiasaan lamanya. Mengatur dirinya.

"Hei! Kakashi apa perlu makanan sebanyak ini hanya untuk menyambut kakek mesum itu hah?" teriak Kyuubi. Kakshi tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Pemuda berambut perak itu hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

_Kita lihat saja Kyuu- oh bukan Kyuu, maksudku Naru. Apakah kau masih bisa tertawa seperti ini saat tamu itu dating?_

Kakashi membatin dalam hati. Tawa selalu menemaninya dalam dirinya. Saat dia ingin melangkahkan kakinya ke pijakan anak tangga. Kakinya terhenti saat mendengar bel pintu berbunyi.

Kakashi dengan cepat membuka pintu itu. Saat kedua bola matanya menangkap tamu yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu senyum langsung terpasang di wajahnya.

"Lebih cepat dari jadwal ya" Kakashi memperhatikan jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya.

"Hehehe…." Laki-laki yang yang ada di hadapannya hanya tersenyum canggung sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

Laki-laki yang memiliki rambut yang sama dengan pemuda yang berada di dalam rumah

–kuning jabrik– itu. Melihat pemuda berambut perak di depannya dengan tatapan rindu. Laki-laki itu sudah merentangkan kedua tangannya –bermaksud memeluk– laki-laki yang sudah mau membukakan pintu umtuknya.

"Mau peluk? Jangan harap" Kakashi berbicara dengan nada dingin. Tahu tujuan laki-laki yang kini sudah memasang wajah cemberut di depannya. Menundukkan wajahnya menunjukkan betapa sedihnya dia atas perkataaan Kakashi tadi.

"Jangan memasang wajah sok sedih seperti itu Namikaze. Menjijikkan!" lagi. Kaka-kata Kakashi lagi lagi menghancurkan mental laki-laki yang bermarga Namikaze tersebut.

Dia lalu mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Kakashi dengan cengiran andalannya. Kakashi memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Heheheh….. apa anak itu ada di rumah Kakashi" Tanya Namikaze _to the point_.

Kakashi menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertayaan yang di lontarkan Namikaze.

Kakashi menyingkirkan tubuhnya mempersilahkan pemilik –sebenarnya– rumah ini.

Namikaze dengan semangat melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah yang sudah tidak lagi dia tempati selama dua belas tahun lamanya. Dan kini, dia kembali.

Kakashi memperhatikan seorang pemuda berambut biru donker dengan gaya pantat ayam mengikuti langkah Namikaze dari belakang.

Kakashi hanya menggeleng kepalanya sambil menutup pintu itu perlahan.

Namikaze itu memasuki ruang tamu dan menoleh kepada pemuda yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Namikaze menarik nafas dalam dan memandang pemuda yang melihatnya dengan tatapan malas.

Namikaze itu kemudian memegang kedua pundak pemuda berambut biru donker itu,

"Sasuke kau ingatkan dengan apa yang aku katakana tadi?" Namikaze itu dengan mantap berbicara pada pemuda yang di panggilnya Sasuke. Menatap wajah itu dengan tatapan serius.

Pemuda berambut donker itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hn" jawab Sasuke singkat.

Laki-laki bermarga Namikaze tu melangkahkan kakinya lagi. Memasuki rumah itu lebih dalam. Masih diikuti dalam diam dengan pemuda di belakangnya.

Pria berambut kuning jabrik itu melihat duplikat versi kecil dari dirinya saat melintasi dapur. Anak muda itu sedang mengambil minum di dalam lemari es dan…

"Naruto…." Pria bermarga Namikaze itu berkata lirih tetapi cukup di dengar oleh laki-laki yang sedang berada di dapur.

Deg.

Jantung Kyuubi seketika itu pula terhenti. Saat mendengar suara itu. Suara yang sudah dua belas tahun tidak dia dengar. Suara yang tidak mau dia dengar lagi. Suara yang di haramkan untuk telingannya. Suara yang sudah membawa mimpi buruk untuk hidupnya selama dua belas tahun belakangan ini. Kini telah kembali. Telah terdengar lagi. Tepat di belakangnya.

Kyuubi tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. Tidak berani menolehkan wajahnya, walaupun hanya untuk memastikan asal suara itu. Masih tidak percaya akan pendengarannya.

_Salah. Pasti aku salah dengar. Tidak mungkin orang itu. Hahahaha sangat tidak mungkin._

Kyuubi berusaha menenangkan hatinya. Mengontrol emosinya. Melanjutkankan kegiatannya mengambil minum di lemari es itu. Saat dia ingin meminum botol erisikan air mineral dingin yang ada di genggamannya. Saat itu…

"Naru-channnnnnn. Ayah kangen sekali padamu. Ternyata Naru-chan sudah besar ya" suara cempreng pria berambut kuning jabrik itu terdengar sok melankolis. Pria itu berlari menghambur di punggung laki-laki yang mirip dengannya. Memeluk punggung pemuda itu dengan erat.

_To Be Continue…_

Alhandulillah selesai jugaaa….. fiuhhhhh #ngelap keringet di jidat

Hallo minna-san salam kenal

Saya newbie disini.

Akhirnya firstchap sekaligus firstfic saya terkirim juga hahahaha :D

_Note: untuk kecepatan mobil balap ya. Itu saya nanya sama temen saya. Berhubung saya lagi males googling #ngeles kayak bajaj hahahaha# jadi mohon maaf ya kalo salah hehehe :P_

*Behind The Since

Direc : Ok. Cut. #finally selese juga

Shishi : Eh direc geblek. Masa gu nge _flirting _Naruto no baka sih #protes atas since di atas tempat tidur

Direc : lah nanya sama gu. Noh nanya sama dia #nunjuk kakek tua yang sedang menggambar hal yang baru saja dia lihat (Kyuubi aka Naruto and Namikaze aka Minato) di dapur.

Jiraiya bersin tepat saat direc menunjuk dirinya, seketika itu pula bak tinta yang ada di depannya tumpah. Merusak gambar yang sudah dengan susah payah dia buat.

Shishi : gak usah ngeles lo ye. lo fikir gu gk tw apa lo itu author merangkap direc disini hah! #kesel. Muka udah merah nahan emosi

Direc muterin bola mata males.

_Inner… kok dia bisa tw sih gu author fic nista ini_

Naru-kun : ya jelas tw lah. Mana ada direc yang mw ngedirec fic abal bin nista kayak gini #tatapan merendahkan, menghina. Serasa direc di depannya itu sampah

_Inner…Fuck!_

Direc : Naruku sayanggg. Akan ku pastikan kau akan menyesal nanti #natap dingin. Angin dingin tiba-tiba saja berhembus di sekitar mereka. Gak tw dari mana tuh angin. Gak jelas. Secara lokasi masih di dapur gitu

Naru-kun : wat? #bingung

Direc kasih evilsmirk terbaiknya.

Direc : yudah sih cuman _flirting_ doang. Gitu aja kok repot #ngeles. Males debat

Shishi :wat the hell?wat the fuck?wat the heck?. Cuman lo bilang. Lo…lo itu. Bener-bener ye. gimana perasaan Iruka-koi kalo liat adegan itu hah. Hiks…hiks #shishi teriak. OOC akut tingkat dewa. Nangis alay kayak jablay abis di perkosa #uupppsssssss

_Inner… emang ada jablay di perkosa? Hmmmmmm….. mikir ala Lawliat_

Direc : gak sekalian wat on earth hah? Iruka-kun gak pa pa kok. Gu kan before udah minta izin dulu sama dia. #fact. Gak ngeles

Shishi :WATTTTTTT? Ar u serious? Trus trus …. Dia kasih izin lo gitu aja? #mupeng info akut

Direc : iya #innocent

Shishi pundung di pojokkan. Merasa Iruka udah gak cinta lagi sama dia.

_Inner… come to me dear hahaha_

Evilsmirk tingkat dewa akut *kicked :P

Ok deh. Ya kurang lebih seperti inilah kemampuan saya menulis –saat ini–. Masih jauh dari kata "baik" saya tahu. Saya mengerti. Tapi saya akan tetap terus berusaha

Last word …

Review please…..


	2. Chapter 2

Minal aizin walfa'izin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin untuk para readers yang menjalankan hehehe XP. Maapin hime ya kalo ada salah-salah tulisan wkwkwk.

Gomennnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn nnnn minna. Saya bener-bener minta maaf untuk para readers atas keterlambatan #readers : sangat sangat sangat lambat thorrrrrrr# saya mengupdate fic ini. Hahahhaa XD bener-bener _stag _ini otak wkwkwk.

Maaf ya readers kemaren2 hime sibuk banget urus ijazah lah mondar mandir sekolah mulu dah hahaha kerja juga lah dan sekarang pasti hime bakal lebih lama lagi update ya minna karena tanggal 1 besok hime juga bakalan kuliah #readers : sambit author pake golok kyaaaaaaaa# maaf ya minna :( . tapi hime bakal usahain deh update cepet :)

*Bales lipiu. Bales lipiu. Cekidot….

Schein_Mond : makasih udah disukain :) maapin ya gak bias update kilat XP

RuRaKe : hehehe lambat laun juga katauhuan kok sifat masing2 chara ya :)

Nazuchi Ritzhu : salam kenal juga. Hah jantung ya berdebar-debar makanya baca ya jangan di samping gebetan wk *kidding XP. Pengen ya sih, but AKU BELUM BISA. Hiks…hiks… hime usahakan ya :)

Jj : makasih :)

Ciel_Kky30 : hmmm kenapa yah? Akan ada di nextchap ya :)

Neka_neko_miaw : hahaha maybe yes maybe no. Still secret XP

kitty ku : hmmmmm dari pada penasaran baca aja nextchap ya _kitty_ :)

MoodMaker : sip deh :)

Terima kasih banyak atas apresiasi minna yang udah baca, ngefav dan alert fic hime :)

Jujur itu semua berharga buat hime. Sadar kalo karya kita tuh di hargai. Rasa ya tuh hmmmm gimana yah. Merasa di akui. Di hargai. Hufttt merasa karya kita tuh pantas untuk di tuangkan #HELL! Kenapa gu jadi lebay gini wkwkwk#. Sekali lagi hime ucapkan terima kasih buat readers :)

Enjoyed…

.

.

.

_Sore itu langit tampak begitu mendung. Awan hitam itu saling berarak-arakan membentuk gumpalan awan yang cukup besar di pandang mata. Pemuda berambut biru donker itu menengadahkan wajahnya, menatap warna langit yang mulai menggelap. _

_Langkah kaki laki-laki itu terhenti sesaat, memandang langit._

_Ayah… Ibu langit pun ikut menangis mengiringi kepergian kalian._

_Laki-laki berambut biru donker itu berkata lirih dalam hatinya. Seulas senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya yang kini sudah berwarna lebih pucat dari biasanya._

_Sasuke melangkahkan kembali langkahnya ke pintu pemakaman di depannya. _

_Tidak jauh Sasuke berjalan dari jalan utama, Sasuke sudah dapat melihat dua gundukan tanah yang telah di persiapkan untuk pemakaman kedua orang tuanya._

_Sang pendeta membacakan petuah-petuah yang menyejukkan bagi para pelayat yang menghadiri pemakaman tersebut. Membuat hati siapa saja yang mendengarkan iringan doa pendeta itu akan terhenyut, lain halnya dengan pemuda berambut biru donker itu. Kesedihan di dalam hatinya sama sekali tidak berkurang. Kemarahan dalam hatinya sama sekali tidak teredam. Kesedihan, kemarahan, kesal, keputus asaan menyelimuti hati pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu._

_Tidak ada setitik air mata pun yang jatuh dipipinya. Tidak ada gurat kesedihan yang terpancar dari wajahnya. Hanya ada tatapan kosong yang terpancar dari sepasang mata onyx kelam miliknya. Mimik muka yang tidak cukup mewakili perasaan gundah yang sedang dia alami sekarang._

_Pemakaman saat itu berlangsung begitu hikmat. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mengeluarkan suara, terkecuali suara sang pendeta. Sasuke pun hanya menundukkan wajahnya selama upacara pemakaman kedua orang tuanya. Senyum tipis yang Sasuke berikan kepada para pelayat yang memberikan jabatan tangan kepadanya sebagai wujud bahwa mereka turut berbela sungkawa atas kepergian orang tuanya._

_Tik _

_Sebuah titik hujan itupun jatuh dari peraduannya tepat mengenai wajah Sasuke. Sasuke menyentuh bagian wajahnya yang terkena titikan hujan tersebut. Pemuda itu diam sesaat, melihat tangannya yang baru saja menyentuh bagian wajahnya yang terkena air hujan._

_Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya memandang langit, dan saat itu hujan deras langsung menerpa wajah putih pucatnya. Para pelayat yangs sedari tadi menyadari akan turunnya hujan sudah mempersiapkan payung sedari tadi._

_Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menikmati hujaman dari ribuan titik-titik hujan itu dengan perasaaan tak menentu. Tidak menghiraukannya rasa sakit yang di terima oleh wajah putih pucatnya karena hujaman dari ribuan titik-titik hujan tersebut._

_Seorang pelayat pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke dan memayungi wajah Sasuke yang masih menengadah menikmati ribuan titik hujan tersebut._

_Sasuke yang merasakan ada sesuatu yang menghalangi wajahnya dari titik-titikan hujan tersebut membuka matanya. Sasuke lalu melirik pemuda yang tepat berada di sampingnya, sedang memegangi payung untuk dirinya._

_Sasuke pun tersenyum miris, menyingkirkan payung tersebut dari wajah putih pucatnya._

_Sang pemuda itu pun mengerti akan instruksi dari Sasuke. Pemuda itu pun mengambil langkah mundur, kembali ke tempatnya._

├ …_skip time…┤_

_Hujan masih setia menemani para pelayat hingga proses penguburan telah usai tidak lama kemudian para pelayat pun pergi satu persatu meninggalkan area pemakaman tersebut. _

_Sasuke tidak bergeming dari posisinya, dia tetap diam membatu walaupun semua para pelayat sudah meninggalkan pemakaman kedua orang tuanya. _

_Sasuke memandangi makam ibunya dengan pandangan nanar. Sasuke menatap sendu nisan yang bertuliskan nama ibunya._

'_Uchiha Mikoto'_

_Perlahan Sasuke terduduk di samping makam ibunya. Sasuke mengelus nisan ibunya._

_Mengapa? Mengapa kalian secepat ini meninggalkanku hiks…hiks… hiks… hiks…mengapa? Mengapa kalian tidak mengajakku saja? Mengapa kalian tidak mengajakku bersama kalian hiks… hiks… hiks… hiks… _

_Sasuke hanya bisa menangis miris dalam hatinya._

_Tanpa disadari Sasuke setitik air mengalir dari salah satu matanya. Sasuke menyentuh bagian matanya yang basah karena air matanya._

_Sasuke tersenyum miris melihat tangannya yang kini telah basah karena air matanya._

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Tidak ada sepatah kata pun bernada keluhan yang keluar dari mulut pemuda berambut biru donker itu selama kepergian kedua orang tuanya. Hanya ada seulas sennyuman hambar yang Sasuke berikan kepada mereka yang datang._

_Sasuke terdiam kaku saat ada sebuah payung yang melindungi tubuhnya. Sasuke menengadahkan wajahnya, ingin tahu siapa yang memayunginya karena menurutnya semua pelayat sudah pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman itu._

_Sasuke menangkap seulas senyum tulus dari laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik tersebut._

_Pria berambut kuning jabrik itu pun ikut berjongkok, mensejajarkam tubuhnya dengan Sasuke._

"_Maaf... Maafkan aku Sasuke. Aku mohon maaf Sas–" kata-kata pria berambut kuning jabrik itu lirih. Kata laki-laki berambut kunung jabrik itu terhenti saat ada sepasang tangan berkulit putih pucat menarik kemejanya._

_Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menarik kemeja bagian depan laki-laki bermbut kuning jabrik tersebut dan menangis dalam diam di dada pria tersebut._

_Minato yang sempat syok dengan kejadian tersebut dan berencana menarik dirinya mengurungkan niatnya. Minato menatap lemah Sasuke yang kini sdang menangis di dadanya._

_Senyum miris tersungging di bibir Minato saat menyadari Sasuke menahan tangisnya dengan kuat yang pada akhirnya pecah juga di menarik tangannya pelan dan mengelus kepala Sasuke perlahan._

"_Sasuke hari sudah semakin sore. Sudah waktunya kita pulang Sasuke" Minato berkata pelan sambil menyentuh pundak Sasuke._

.

.

.

**_ABOUT US! Not you Not me_**

**Production by**

**Himeko Laura Dervish Cielo**

**Naruto © Mashashi Kishimoto**

**Rate M**

**Pairing:**

**NaruSasu**

**Genre:**

**Hurt/Romance/Family/Tragedy**

**Warning:**

**AU, OC, OOC, BL, miss typos, yaoi, shounen-ai, gore, violence, rape, sadistic sarcastic, abal, nista, gaje, ide pasaran**. **So, if you don't like it you can go back. Simple as that :)**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED GUYS!**

_Prolog..._

"_Ini bukan salah dia, bukan juga salah mereka. Kaupun juga tidak salah. Lalu ini semua salah siapa hah?. Apa aku yang salah?. Apa aku salah karena sudah dilahirkan di dunia ini?. Apa aku dilahirkan di keluarga yang salah?. Apa aku memang pihak yang bersalah?. Apa aku yang memang selama ini bersalah? Tapi aku tidak menyadari hal itu. Tolong. Siapapun?. Tolong aku. Tolong aku untuk mengurangi rasa sakit ini. Siapapun tolong aku? hiks…hiks… hiks… aku mohon, aku tidak kuat lagi. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Hiks…hiks…hiks…."_

_Kegelapanpun datang menyambut diriku. Mengurangi rasa sakit ini. _

Happy reading minna–san …

.

.

.

Suasana di meja makan saat ini begitu mencekam. Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang mengeluarkan suaranya. Dentingan sendok garpu hanya menambah keangkeran sarapan pagi hari ini.

Namikaze Minato –nama pria yang memeluk Naruto– duduk di kursi paling ujung meja makan. Minato makan dengan tenangnya seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sesekali Minato melirik Naruto yang duduk di depannya –sebelah kiri dari posisinya duduk– . Memperhatikan pemuda itu dengan tatapan rindu, yang mengisyaratkan bahwa dia sangatlah menyayangi pemuda yang berperawakan mirip dengan dirinya itu.

Naruto yang merasa diperhatikan hanya mendengus malas. Masih kesal kerena perlakuan pria yang sedang memperhatikannya kini. Pria yang memeluknya dengan seenak jidatnya.

_Flashback on_

"_Naru-channnnnnn… Ayah kangen sekali padamu. Ternyata Naru-chan sudah besar ya" suara cempreng pria berambut kuning jabrik itu terdengar sok melankolis. Pria itu berlari menghambur di punggung laki-laki yang mirip dengannya. Memeluk punggung bagian belakang pemuda itu dengan erat._

_Naruto menelan ludahnya sesaat. Berusaha menerima kenyataan yang ada di depan matanya. Bahwa pria itu. Pria itu benar-benar kembali…_

_Naruto membalikkan badannya, pelukkan kedua tangan pria itu pun mengendur, memberikan ruang agar pemuda yang dipeluknya dapat membalikkan badannya._

_Mulut Naruto membuka tutup. Syok dengan kenyataan yang di depannya ternyata benar. Bukan ilusi ataupun de jaύu yang dia alami di arena balap kemarin. Naruto mengucek kedua matanya, masih belum percaya dengan sosok yang ada di depannya._

"_Mi…Mi…Minato–" Naruto bicara tergagap._

_TUK_

_Minato menjitak kepala Naruto pelan._

_Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya._

_Apa-apaan dia?_

_Batin Naruto masih tidak percaya dengan pria yang ada di depannya adalah nyata._

"_Ayah. Panggil aku dengan sebutan ayah Naru-chan" Minato mengingatkan. Minato sengaja mengerucutkan bibirnya, memberikan tampang yang pura-pura marah ke hadapan Naruto._

_Kilat marah sempat terlintas di sepasang mata berwarna biru laut itu talkala Minato mengingatkannya dia agar memanggil Minato dengan sebutan ayah._

_Naruto menghela nafas pelan. Menetralisir amarah yang sempat menguasai dirinya._

_Naruto menyeringai sesaat. Menundukkan wajahnya. Lalu Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap pria yang kini sedang memperhatikannya._

"_Ayah? Ayahku sudah mati dua belas tahun yang lalu" Naruto berkata dingin. _

_Minato yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Naruto saat dia mengingatkan pemuda itu untuk memanggilnya ayah, tertegun. Memikirkan kata-kata Naruto tadi. Minato mengepalkan tangannya kuat, tidak terima. Tidak terima akan perkataan Naruto yang menyatakan ayahnya sudah mati. Karena kenyataannya ayahnya masihlah hidup. Berdiri di hadapannya dengan keadaan sangat baik. Sangat sehat. Yang tidak lain adalah dirinya menundukkan wajahnya, tersenyum miris. Miris karena keberadaannya tidak di anggap. Yang lebih parahnya lagi adalah 'dia'. Dia menganggap dirinya sudah mati._

_Sebenci itukah dirimu pada ayah Naruto._

_Minato berkata lirih dalam hatinya._

_Naruto mulai mengambil langkah untuk pergi. Saat Naruto mulai melangkahkan kakinya, melintasi Minato. Minato segera tersadar dari lamunannya._

"_Naruto… Ayahmu tidak pernah mati. Tidak akan pernah" Minato bicara pelan, sedikit terdengar parau dengan mata yang siap meneteskan air beningnya._

_Naruto tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar kata-kata yang begitu puitis menurutnya dapat terlontar dari mulut pria jahaman itu._

_Flashback off_

Sekarang disinilah Naruto berada. Di ruang makan. Meja makan. Sarapan bersama dengan orang-orang yang menyebalkan –menurutnya–. Naruto makan dalam diam. Menghiraukan tatapan dari sepasang mata biru yang senada dengan matanya.

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan di lontarkan oleh Minato hanya agar Naruto mau berbicara padanya dan dengan ini sudah kesekian kalinya Minato menanyakan tentang Naruto dan hasilnya…

"Aku dengar kau tingaal di daerah Sibuya Naruto. Apakah benar?" Minato bertanya kepada pemuda yang dari tadi makan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Naruto tetap diam. Tidak ada niatan untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Minato.

Minato hanya dapat menghela nafas pelan. Menerima perlakuan seperti itu dari Naruto.

"Oh iya Naruto ayah dengar kau tinggal sekamar dengan salah satu temanmu ya Naruto. Kalau tidak salah namanya sih Ki… Inu… Kinu. Ah siapa sih teman sekamarmu Naru-chan ayah lupa, Ki–" perkataan Minato terhenti saat Kakashi memotong pembicaraaanya.

"Inuzuka Kiba Minato–sama" Kakashi bicara dengan nada sangat sopan.

Minato menatap Kakashi sesaat dan tersenyum pada laki-laki yang kini sedang menghela nafas malas.

"Eh iya. Maksudku juga itu. Inuzuka Kiba hahaha…" Minato tertawa hambar. Lali kembali menatap Naruto. Berharap Naruto akan menjawab pertanyaan yang satu ini.

"Apakah itu benar?" Minato menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Diam. Naruto tetap dalam posisinya. Makan dalam diam.

Kakashi yang melihat itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Sesaat Kakashi melihat laki-laki berambut biru donker yng duduk tepat di hadapan Naruto. Pemuda itu pun mengambil tingkah yang sama dengan Naruto. Diam.

Sasuke –nama pemuda berambut biru donker itu– sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suaranya sejak menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini. Dia hanya tidak terjadi apa-apa di depannya.

Minato menghela nafas berat. Sengaja. Agar semua orang yang ada di meja makan itu dapat mendengarnya, terutama Naruto.

"Baiklah . Jika kau tidak mau menceritakan masalah pribadimu pada ayah. Tidak apa-apa" Minato berkata pasrah.

"Bagaimana dengan sekolahmu Naruto? Ayah dapat informasi dari kekasih Kakashi–" kata-kata Minato terpotong dengan suara terbatuk dari Kakashi.

UHUK UHUK

Kakashi yang sedang meminum minumannya. Keselek. Air di dalam mulutnya menyembur keluar sebagian.

"Kakashi kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Minato khawatir.

Kakashi mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet di pangkuanya.

"A… Aku tidak apa-apa Minato–sama" Kakashi berkata pelan. Mukanya bersemu merah.

Minato yang menyadari hal itu terseyum kecil.

"Ah kau ini masih malu saja mengakui Iruka sensei sebagai kekasihmu Kakashi hahaha…" Minato semakin memperkeras suara tawanya yang hanya membuat Kakashi semakin malu.

_SING~_

Keadaan menjadi sunyi. Diam seketika saat terdengar suara kursi di tarik. Semua mata langsung tertuju kepada asal suara tersebut dari arah Naruto.

Naruto beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Minato yang menyadari hal itu menatap heran.

"Naru–" suara Minato tercekak di tenggorokkan saat mendengar Naruto memberikan tatapan dingin kepadanya.

"Aku sudah selesai makan" Naruto membalikkan badannya. Mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk pergi dari ruang makan.

DOR

"Kembali ke tempatmu bocah" Minato berkata penuh penekanan dan terdengar menyeramkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya, terkecuali Naruto.

Keadaannya menjadi begitu tegang saat timah panas itu keluar dati moncong pistol yang di genggam oleh Minato. Kini semua mata tertuju kepada Minato.

Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Menatap Minato dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sama halnya dengan Kakashi. Seandainya dia tidak melihat dengan kedua matanya sendiri dia tidak akan pernah percaya.

Laki-laki ini. Laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik ini. Bermata sebiru laut. Laki-laki yang di percayakan orang tuanya untuk menjadi walinya. Laki-laki yang selalu ceria dalam perjalannya ke sini. Memiliki senjata tajam. Menembak laki-laki yang berperawakan yang mirip dengan dirinya. Yang di ketahuinya adalah anak dari pria yang telah mengadopsinya. Yang menjadi walinya kini.

Sasuke menatap laki-laki yang telah berdiri itu. Yang ingin melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari ruangan ini.

Naruto diam di tempat, tersenyum kecil di balik punggungnya. Naruto menunggu hal apa yang akan dikatakan ayahnya. Dan …

"Ku ulangi sekali lagi. NA-MI-KA-ZE NARUTO duduk di tempatmu" Minato berkata dingin kepada sang anak. Minato menekankan setiap kata pada marga bawaan Naruto.

Naruto membalikkan badannya, menatap pria yang sudah dengan berani menembaknya. Naruto tersenyum melecehkan sang ayah. Berlahan Naruto menarik kembali kursinya dan duduk kembali di tempat dia makan.

Kakashi menatap Minato dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tidak percaya Minato akan memiliki benda seperti itu. Tidak percaya saat dengan kedua matanya sendiri Minato menembak tepat di belakang Naruto. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi. Ya. Tinggal beberapa centi lagi peluru itu akan mengenai kepala Naruto. Untungnya timah panas itu meleset. Tidak… tidak meleset. Tembakan Minato bukan meleset tetapi memang sengaja di plesetkan agar tidak mengenai Naruto.

Kakashi menatap Minato dengan sendu.

_Haruskah seperti ini._

Kakashi membatin miris, iba akan kenyataan yang di depannya. Iba akan nasib Naruto dan Minato Hubungan anatara ayah dan anak, tetapi harus berjalan seperti ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eh, sudah punya pistol ternyata" Naruto berkata pelan, terdengar dari nadanya yang penuh dengan penghinaan.

Senyum meremehkan tersungging dengan indahnya di bibir merahnya. Mata birunya memandang Minato dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Minato hanya menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. Sudah tahu bahwa Naruto akan memberikan reaksi seperti sekarang ini. Minato menatap Naruto lemah.

Sesaat Minato akan membuka mulutnya…

"Sudah tidak menggunakan stick baseball lagi. Hm?" Naruto semakin menjadi dengan tingkahnya yang merendahkan sang ayah.

"Naru–" kata-kata Minato terhenti saat Naruto menginterupsinya.

"Ya… ya… aku tahu. Stick baseball sekarang sudah tidak zaman lagi. Ya kan A–YAH?" Naruto menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Melontarkan pertanyaan retorik kepada sang ayah. Sengaja memberikan penekana pada kata _ayah_.

Mimik muka Minato yang tadinya keras berlahan melunak. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan bersalah.

_Naruto maafkan ayah._

Minato menundukkan wajahnya, berkata miris dalam hati.

Kakashi yang mendengar ucapan Naruto hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Tidak mau melihat wajah Naruto saat mengatakan hal itu.

_Tidak akan pernah. Apakah tidak mungkin?_

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Menyingkirkan pemikiran-pemikiran negatif yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepalanya.

"Cukup Naruto" Minato berkata pelan. Suaranya bergetar. Masih dalam keadaan menunduk.

Minato menaikkan wajahnya. Dan menatap Naruto.

"Hah! Cukup. Apa aku tidak salah dengar Hm?" Naruto tidak percaya akan perkataan sang ayah. Menatap Minato denga tatapan tajam.

"Sudahlah. Ayah mohon. Naruto ada yang ingin ayah bicarakan padamu" Minato berkata pelan. tidak memperdulikan Naruto yang masih menatapnya tajam.

"Ya… ya… ya…" Naruto berkata santai dengan ekspresi masih merendahkan ayahnya.

Naruto memutar-mutarkan jari telunjukkan pada ujung gelas. Menunggu sang ayah mengeluarkan suara. Jujur sebenarnya Naruto sedikit tertarik saat Minato berani membidiknya. Ingin tahu apakah yang ayahnya akan bicarakan.

Minato menghela nafasnya pelan.

_Darimana aku harus memulainya?_

Minato membatin bingung. Minato memijat pelipisnya sesaat, menatap Naruto sendu.

"Naruto ayah ingin memperkenalkan seseorang kepadamu" Minato memulai pembicaraannya. Minato menarik nafasnya lebih dalam, menetralisir rasa bimbang yang berlahan menggerogoti perasaannya.

Bimbang. Apakah ini hal yang terbaik. Apakah dengan ini, semuanya akan membaik. Apakah jalan yang aku ambil ini tidak akan memperkeruh suasana.

_Kami–sama semoga keputusan yang aku ambil tidaklah salah._

Minato memejamkan matanya sesaat lalu menatap Sasuke yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Minato menatap Naruto lagi. Menghela nafas pelan.

"Naruto perkenalkan… dia adalah Sasuke" Minato menatap Sasuke lagi. Pandangannya mulai meredup saat mengingat masa itu.

Minato menarik nafasnya dalam…

"Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke" Minato berkata lembut. Sangat terdengar dari nada bicaranya bahwa Minato sangat menyayangi pemuda berambut biru donker tersebut.

DEG

Seketika itu pula dunia Naruto seakan runtuh dalam sekejap. Pikirannya kembali ke beberapa tahun silam. Tahun dimana hidupnya yang penuh senyuman terenggut dalam sekejap oleh orang itu. Ya. Oleh orang itu. Laki-laki itu menghancurkan kehidupannya karena dorongan dari wanita bermarga Uchiha itu. Wanita jalang itu. Ya. Wanita cantik

berhati iblis itu menghancurkan hidupnya dengan sangat sempurna hanya dalam satu malam. Wanita itu… wanita itu juga bermarga Uchiha. Wanita itu…

"Arrgggghhhhhh…." Naruto menjerit keras saat kepalanya kembali mengingat kenangan itu. Kenangan dua belas tahun silam yang penuh dengan luka.

Naruto memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba sakit. Dia menyentuh kepala bagian belakangnya sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Mencoba menahan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba saja menyerang dirinya. Semakin Naruto memikirkannya rasa sakit semakin menyerang dirinya. Naruto memegang dadanya kuat.

"Naruto. Naruto kau tidak apa-apa" Kakashi panik, segera bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri Naruto yang sedang menahan sakit.

Minato diam membisu. Tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Minato yang melihat keadaan Naruto saat dia mengatakan siapa sebenarnya laki-laki yang dia bawa ke hadapan Naruto langsung terpukul. Minato tersenyum miris. Melihat kenyataan bahwa Naruto belum bisa melupakan kejadian itu. Hah. Melupakan. Jangankan melupakannya. Mungkin sampai saat inipun Naruto masih merekam semua kejadian itu dengan sangat sempurna di memorinya.

"ARRGGGHHHH….." erangan Naruto semakin nyaring yang menandakan Naruto semakin kesakitan.

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian itu menjadi bingung sendiri. Bingung kenapa saat pemuda itu mendengar nama lengkapnya pemuda berkulit tan itu begitu syok dan seperti menyimpan luka yang teramat dalam sehingga menimbulkan sakit secara fisik.

Saat Sasuke ingin membuka mulutnya Minato melihat ke arahnya.

.

.

.

_To be continued…_

Keywords for the next chap.

And you can start imagination with your mind guys hehehe XP

_**Diam.**_

_**Perkenalan**_

"_**WELCOME TO THE HELL**"_

Last word

Don't forget to review…


	3. Chapter 3

Hahahaha maaf ya untuk semuanya. Maaf karena saya update ya _LUMAYANNNN _ lama. Lama banget malah bisa di bilang . Gak ada niat dan gak ada maksud menunda – nunda ini fic #pisss ceiyusssss deh. Ceiyusssss banget malah hehehe

Hahahaha ternyata cari penyegaran untuk ide nextchapter berat juga yah, hampir tiap hari mikir _"next chap ya yang bagus gimana yahhhh?"_. Hampir selalu seperti itu deh tiap malem, mikirin bolak balik referensi since yang bagus tuh gimana yah ck #jadi curcol kita

_Readers…. Tiap lo ngepost kali ada curcol- lan ya. Baru nyadar hah!_

Dua jempol deh buat para author yang udah menelurkan fic multichap. Bahkan ada author yang menciptakan fic ber-_season _segala like **I don't care about Taz**.

Terkadang saya mikir, apa tangan para author gak pegel ya nulis segitu banyak huruf hehehe. Curious…. ? #kalo ada rahasianya bagi – bagi boleh kali yahhhhhhh…. *taboked xp

Sebener ya sih pengen banget deh bisa update cepet seperti author yang lainnya. Next week or kadang gak sampe seminggu udah update #gila ye tuh tangan author ada ces – san kali ya #hp kali di ces wkwkwk

#kidding xp

_Komen : kok author kalo update lama banget sih? Ampe tiga bulanan gitu_

_Speak : maaf ya saya sibuk banget sih disini . Kuliah kerja. Kuliah kerja. Kuliah kerja. UTS bentar lagi. Kerjaan di kantor juga lagi banyak. Jadi ya gitu deh… sekali lagi saya beneran mohon maaf ya _

Okay lupakan bacot author nan gaje di atas. Now, ucapan terima kasih…

Thanks for

Schein_Mond : di usahakan . bener banget. Since ini emang rada melankolis. But don't worry… ada aku udah nyiapin chap yang lebih melankolis dari ini. So, tahan nafas dulu yahhh. Hmmmm….. iya hehehe lagi buntu nih otak ya wkwkwk

MoodMaker : sip deh

Earl Louisia vi Duivel : kasih tahu gak yahhhhhh hmmm….. heheheh becanda pissss ye. Lambat laun ketahuan kok jalan cerita ya

Gak lupa juga untuk silent readers di luar sana. Makasih karena udah baca fic nista bin gaje saya

**.**

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Enjoyed…

* * *

_**ABOUT US! Not you Not me**_

**Production by**

**Himeko Laura Dervish Cielo**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate M**

**Pairing:**

**NaruSasu**

**Genre:**

**Hurt/Romance/Family/Tragedy**

**Warning:**

**AU, BL, miss typos, yaoi, shounen-ai, gore, violence, rape, sadistic sarcastic, abal, nista, gaje, ide pasaran.**

**So if you don't like it you can go back. Simple as that :)**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED GUYS!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Flashback on_

_Perlahan Ferrari bertipe spider itu memasuki perumahan yang terletak di sudut kota Konoha. Mobil itu memasuki satu blok ke blok yang lain secara perlahan memberikan kesempatan bagi si penumpang yang sedang terduduk di kursi sebelah pengemudi, menikmati 'sunrise' yang sedang berlangsung saat itu. _

_Suasana Konoha pagi ini begitu tenang dan damai. Tidak seperti kota metropolitan pada umumnya yang selalu riuh dan padat. Kota Konoha adalah kota modern tradisional yang pertama dibangun di dunia._

_Sebuah kota yang maju tetapi tidak meninggalkan unsur – unsur budaya asli mereka. _

_Bangunan – bangunan megah nan menjulang tinggi seakan ingin menggapai tingginya langit biru tidaklah meninggalkan unsur leluhur – leluhur mereka yaitu, arsitektur Jepang kuno._

_Apartemen, toko serta taman – taman disusun dengan apiknya sehingga para pendatang yang hanya melewati ataupun yang memang benar – benar ingin mengunjungi Konoha merasa mereka tidak mengunjungi sebuah kota metropolitan yang sesak dengan berbagai bangunan – bangunan tanpa memikirkan penghijauannya, tetapi sebuah kota metropolitan yang asri nan hijau._

_Tetapi lain halnya dengan pemuda berambut biru donker yang kini sedang melintasi jalan di kota Konoha. Keindahan kota Konoha tidak mampu menjadi penghibur hati seorang pemuda tersebut. Ah! Jangankan terhibur. Tersenyum ataupun sekedar melirik saja tidak terfikirkan oleh pemuda bermarga Uchiha tersebut._

_Mata beririskan hitam kelam itu masih tertuju pada pemandangan di luar jendela, memandangi segala sesuatu yang terlintas di hadapannya tanpa gairah, menghiraukan semilir angin pagi yang cukup menusuk kulitnya._

_Sasuke POV_

_Haha … sungguh lucu…. Benarkan yah, bu…_

_Dengan mudahnya aku mempercayai seorang pria asing yang mengaku sebagai ayah babtisku._

_Hah… Mungkin ini adalah tindakan paling bodoh yang pernah aku lakukan seumur hidupku tousan, kasan…._

_Aku melirik pria yang aku perkirakan masih berumur tigapuluhan yang sedang menyetir di sampingku._

_Jika pria ini bermaksud membunuhku, menjualku, menjadikanku budak sekalipun aku tidak peduli lagi hahahaha…. Aku akan dengan senang hati menerimanya._

_Aku menarik rendah salah satu bibirku. _

_End of Sasuke POV_

_Ferrari spider mulai mengurangi kecepatannya saat memasuki blok akhir dari pemurahan itu. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat jalan buntu di depannya. Sasuke tetap diam, tidak mengeluarkan suaranya. Berharap orang yang membawanya kini benar – benar akan melakukan tindakan yang gila terhadap dirinya. Mengakhiri hidupnya pun tak masalah, pikir pemuda berambut biru donker resebut._

_Mobil itu akhirnya brnar – benar berhenti di ujung jalan blok itu. Perlahan pintu gerbang bercat kuning gading yang tak jauh dari mobil itu berhenti terbuka secara otomatis. _

_Minato menjalankan mobilnya pelan memasuki rumah tersebut. Sasuke sempat takjub dengan rumah yang perlahan mulai dia masuki. Dengan cepat Sasuke mengubah mimik mukanya kembali, datar._

_Minato yang sempat melihat perubahan mimik wajah Sasuke yang mengagumi rumahnya, tersenyum bangga._

"_Kenapa? Kagum yah?" Minato tiba – tiba saja mengeluarkan suaranya. Dengan nada sedikit sombong._

_Sasuke memutarkan bola matanya malas. Malu mengakui perkataan Minato._

"_Hahahaha…." Minato tertawa geli saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke yang malu mengakui kemewahan rumahnya._

"_Tidak perlu malu seperti itu. Karena bukan hanya kau yang mengagumi rumahku" Minato berkata pelan._

"_Kau pun bukan orang pertama dan aku rasa hmmmmmm…. " Minato menutup matanya dan mulai berfikir siapa saja yang sudah mengagumi rumahnya._

_Minato menerawang jauh ke masa lalunya. Masa dimana siapapun orang yang dia bawa ke rumah ini pasti selalu mengagumi rumahnya. Kecuali satu orang. Ya. Hanya satu orang itu saja yang menganggap bahwa rumahnya justru adalah sebuah mimpi buruk. Ya. Hanya orang itu saja._

_Minato tersenyum kecut. Sebentuk emosi terlintas sesaat di wajah tannya._

" _Dan aku rasa kau juga bukan orang terakhir yang mengagumi rumahku hahaha…" Minato tertawa hambar. Berusaha menutupi kesedihannya._

_Sasuke melihat ke arah Minato, sekilas Sasuke merasa sedih saat melihat Minato terpuruk, walaupun hanya untuk sesaat._

_Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang sempat menguasai hatinya._

"_Dan terpenting. Sasuke…."Minato melihat ke arah Sasuke. Tersenyum kecil._

_Sasuke yang merasa namanya di panggil menolehkan wajahnya, mendapati wajah minato yang tersenyum tulus kepadanya._

"_Rumah ini akan menjadi rumahmu juga. Rumah kita" Minato tersenyum, mengacak rambut bagian depan Sasuke pelan. Seakan yang ada di depannya kini adalah anaknya sendiri._

_Sasuke yang mendapati perlakuan tersebut terdiam membatu. _

_Terkejut atas apa yang dilakukan Minato terhadapnya. Mengingatkan dia akan sosok mendiang sang ayah._

_O…. o…. Orang ini….._

_Mengapa…._

_Mengapa aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan orang ini….._

_Sasuke tersenyum kecil. Rona kemerahan sedikit menghiasi wajahnya._

_Minato menggenggam stir mobil di depannya lebih kuat. Sekelebat emosi sempat menguasai dirinya. Minato menggelengkan kepalanya kuat saat kejadian beberapa tahun silam itu berputar di kepalanya. Lagi. _

_Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya hanya memandang Minato bingung._

_Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, sesaat Sasuke akan meraih bahu Minato. Dengan cepat Minato menghadap ke arahnya. _

_Minato menatap Sasuke sangat dalam. Seakan ingin masuk ke dalam fikiran Sasuke._

_Minato menatap Sasuke lama, membuat Sasuke risih juga di perhatikan seperti predator_

_ingin memangsa buruannya._

"_Ada apa?" Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya, dengan nada dingin._

_Minato menarik nafas sejenak dan tiba – tiba saja tertawa lepas._

_dasar orang aneh_

_Pikir Sasuke singkat._

"_Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa" Minato menghentikan tawanya._

_Sudah sampai disini. Tidak bisa mundur lagi_

_Minato berkata mantap di dalam hatinya._

_Minato menarik nafas dalam dan membuka pintu mobil. Melangkahkan kakinya ke luar mobil, di ikuti dengan Sasuke._

_Sesaat Minato berada di depan mobilnya, dia menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap bangunan rumah yang berada di depannya._

_Sasuke diam di tempat, menunggu instruksi dari orang asing berambut kuning jabrik yang sedang memandang rumah yang tepat di depan matanya._

"_Sasuke" Minato memanggil Sasuke pelan._

_Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Minato._

"_Kenapa?" Sasuke bicara dingin._

"_Sasuke" Minato kembali memanggil nama laki-laki berambut biru donker itu._

"_Hn" Sasuke menjawab malas._

_Minato menatap ke arah Sasuke. Memegang kedua pundak Sasuke erat. Sasuke membalikkan wajahnya cepat, kaget dengan sikap Minato begitu serius untuk kali ini. _

_Mendapati tatapan serius Minato, Sasuke mendelikkan kedua bahunya. Sedikit takut dengan Minato yang sepertinya sedang menahan emosinya._

"_Ada ap–"_

_Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya Minato sudah memotongnya._

"_Jangan bicara"Minato bicara mantap._

"_Apa?" Sasuke bertanya bingung dengan keadaan sekarang, Sasuke hanya mengerutkan dahinya._

"_Jangan mengeluarkan sepatah katapun saat kau menginjakkan kakimu di dalam rumah nanti" Minato bicara menyakinkan orang yang ada di depannya. Bahwa yang dia katakana adalah hal yang benar – benar serius._

_Apa-apaan dia_

_Sasuke sedikit meragu dengan kewarasan laki – laki yang ada di depannya._

_Sasuke menyingkirkan kedua tangan pria berambut kuning jabrik itu dari bahunya, dengan kasar. _

"_Ap–"perkataan Sasuke terpotong saat Minato lagi, lagi mengeluarkan suaranya._

"_Kau hanya perlu diam Sasuke. Anggap kau tidak mendengar apapun. Tidak melihat apapun saat di dalam nanti"Minato menatap Sasuke serius._

"_KAU!" Sasuke berteriak di hadapan Minato. Sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi. Setiap omongannya selalu di potong oleh Minato._

_Sasuke menahan amarahnya, terdengar geretakkan gigi dari mulutnya._

_Minato menggeleng lemah. Memberikan tanda kepada Sasuke untuk mendengarkan perkataanya untuk kali ini._

"_Tulikan semua indra pendengaranmu. Butakan semua indra pengelihatanmu"_

_Sasuke hanya menyeringai saat mendengar perintah yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal ini. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya lemah, tidak percaya._

"_Jangan bercan–" _

_Lagi. Minato lagi-lagi menginterupsinya._

"_Aku serius Sasuke. Untuk kali ini aku serius" Minato berkata penuh penekanan dan dalam._

_Minato mengubah ekspresi wajahnya seperti biasa, tenang dan ceria._

"_Ini semua aku lakukan untuk kebaikanmu Sasuke. Untuk kebaikan kita semua" Minato berkata pelan, tidak lupa cengiran gigi putih menghiasi wajahnya._

_Sasuke menutup matanya. Mencoba memikirkan keputusan apa yang sebaiknya dia ambil._

_Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Menatap Minato dalam. Mencoba mencari tahu apa yang sedang di rencakan pria berambut kuning jabrik di depannya sekarang._

_Sasuke menoleh ke arah rumah yang ada di hadapannya. _

_Dan itu cukup bagi Minato untuk mengetahui apa jawaban dari si biru donker._

_Minato tersenyum kecil. Mengacaknya sedikit. _

"_Nah sekarang mari kita ambil barang – barangmu Sasuke" Minato berkata penuh keceriaan, melangkahkan kakinya ke bagasi mobil._

_Sasuke menghela nafasnya berat. Mengikuti langkah Minato._

.

_._

.

* * *

.

.

.

_TING TONG_

_Minato memencet bel rumah itu, tak sabaran._

"_Sampai kapan?" Sasuke membuka suaranya._

_Minato menatap Sasuke redup._

"_Sampai aku memutuskan bahwa kau sudah boleh untuk membuka suaramu" Minato berkata pelan dan terkesan dingin._

_Tidak lama pintu berbahan kayu mahoni itu terbuka, tampak seorang laki –laki yang lumayan tampan #whats? Lumayan? Ganteng banget kaliiii hahaha :D# membukakan pintu pintu tersebut._

_Sebuah cengiran lebar yang hampir menampakkan semua gigi putihnya sudah terpampang jelas di wajah Minato._

"_Mendokusai" Sasuke berkata lemah, di belakang Minato._

_Flashback off_

_._

_._

_._

Minato menuruni anak tangga sambil berlari kecil., bersiul kecil sambil mengancingi lengan kemejanya

Mata Minato terpaku di anak tangga terakhir saat di lihatnya Sasuke yang sudah siap dengan baju sekolah KHS nya.

Minato tersenyum kecil menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga kepala, membayangkan bahwa yang di lihatnya kini adalah Naruto.

Sasuke yang menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya menoleh ke belakang. Mendapati Minato yang menatapnya dengan pandangan aneh –_menurutnya_, sedikit mengerutkan dahinya.

"Hehehe…. Kau tampan sekali Sasuke" Minato berkata canggung.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Minato.

Minato melanjutkah langkahnya menuruni tangga dan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang berdiri tidak jauh dari anak tangga terakhir.

Sebelum Minato melewati Sasuke dia memegang pundak Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh ke samping, mendapati Minato yang sedang memandangnya dalam.

"Melihatmu…. Mengingatkan aku pada sosok mendiang ayahmu, Sasuke" Minato berkata pelan.

Minato tersenyum lembut kepada Sasuke. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang terdiam karena perkatannya.

Seakan ada setitik air yang membasahi menarik nafas dalam, menutup kedua matanya. Meresapi perkataan yang baru saja di lontarkan oleh Minato.

_Kehidupan baru dengan keluarga yang baru. Semoga ini nyata….._

Tanpa ia sadari senyum tipis mengembang di bibirnya.

Pemuda berambut emo itu membalikkan tubuhnya, mengikuti langkah kaki seorang pria berambut kuning jabrik di depannya.

Saat Minato akan membuka pintu mobilnya pintu utama terbuka lebar.

Menampilkan sesosok pemuda berambut kuning jabrik, berkulit tan eksotis dan tidak lupa tiga pasang bekas cakaran kucing bertengger di kedua belah pipi pemuda yang berperawakan sama dengan Minato tersebut.

Minato tersenyum lebar saat melihat versi miniatur dari dirinya keluar dari rumah itu menggunakan seragamnya. _Begitu mirip denganku_ –pikir Minato singkat.

Naruto menutup kasar pintu berbahan kayu jati itu. Dengan pakaian yang biasa –_menurutnya_, berjalan santai sambil meniupkan permen karet di mulutnya.

Naruto sempat terhenti sesaat saat menyadari ayahnya dan orang asing yang di bawa ayahnya tadi pagi juga sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

Naruto memandang benci dengan pemandangan yang kini ada di depannya.

Naruto semakin mempercepat jalannya tidak mau berlama – lama melihat pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata dan hatinya –_menurutnya_.

Saat Naruto akan melewati Minato dan Sasuke…

"Naruto tunggu" Minato berkata pelan.

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar namanya di panggil oleh pria itu.

Sebentuk emosi amarah langsung menguasai dirinya. Naruto ingin sekali meluapkan amarahnya. Menyerang pria berambut kuning yang tepat berada di belakangnya. Tetapi seperti ada rantai kasat mata yang mengekang tubuhnya. Rantai kasat mata yang lebih tepatnya, sebuah rantai yang tidak membiarkan Naruto untuk menyerang Minato, _ayahnya_.

Minato menarik nafas dalam. Pandangannya mulai meredup.

Minato menghampiri Naruto yang beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Naruto" Minato berkata sedikit meragu.

"Bolehkah Sasuke menumpang di mobilmu?" Minato menyentuh pundak Naruto pelan. Sedikit takut dengan tanggapan apa yang akan di berikan oleh Naruto.

Naruto masih terdiam. Tidak bergeming dengan pertanyaan Minato.

_Hangat_

Itu adalah hal pertama yang Naruto rasakan saat orang itu menyentuh pundaknya.

_Inikah rasanya disentuh oleh seorang ayah…._

Naruto berkata miris dalam hatinya. Matanya mulai mengabur. Ingin meneteskan air mata.

Tetapi dengan cepat Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengusir rasa rindu yang mulai menyelubungi hatinya.

_Tidak. Tidak boleh. Ini hanyalah fatamorgana. _

Naruto menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya.

"Terserah" kata Naruto singkat.

Naruto segera meneruskan langkahnya menuju gerasi rumah.

Minato tersenyum kecil saat mendengar perkataan terakhir dari Naruto.

_Masih ada_

_Anak itu masih menganggapku sebagai ayahnya_

_Pasti_

_Hubungan ini pasti masih bisa membaik_

_Aku yakin itu_

_Sangat yakin_

_Kami – sama terima kasih….._

Minato bersyukur dalam hatinya. Seakan tumbuh bunga sakura di tengah tanah yang sudah tandus.

Minato membalikkan tubuhnya. Tersenyum kecil melihat Sasuke.

"Nah Sasuke, berhubung kau dan Naruto satu sekolah. Jadi tidak apa – apakan kau berangkat bersama Naruto?" Minato melancarkan jurus nyengir andalannya.

Yang sebenarnya jurus itu sama sekali tidak mempan terhadap Sasuke.

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Mengerti akan apa yang dimaksud Minato.

"Hn" Sasuke membalas singkat.

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Tidak lama sebuah mobil Ferrari bercorak api keluar dari garasi berpintu putih tersebut.

Mobil Ferrari itu berjalan pelan menghampiri mobil Ferrari spider yang terpakir di depannya.

Tinnnnnn Tinnnnnnnnnnnn

Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto, yang sudah bersiap di balik stir mobil merah apinya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri mobil Ferrari bercorak merah api tersebut.

Sebelum mobil Ferrari itu keluar dari pekarangan rumah, Minato berteriak lantang.

"SASUKE TOLONG JAGA NARUTO UNTUK YAAAAA"

_Apa – apaan dia. Memang aku babysitter ya apa_

Sasuke menggerutu dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Suasana mencekam begitu kental saat Sasuke memasuki mobil bercorak api tersebut. Tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

Naruto seakan sedang mengajak Sasuke untuk perang dingin. Perang dalam diam. Siapa yang berbicara duluan dialah yang kalah.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam saat dirasakannya suasana mulai menyesakkan untuk dirinya bernafas. Sasuke berlahan menurunkan jendela.

"Kenapa?" Naruto menatap Sasuke sesaat.

Sasuke yang sedikit kaget bahwa Naruto ingin berbicara dengannya, terdiam sesaat sebelum nejawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Ha… Hanya ingin angin segar" Sasuke berkata ragu.

Naruto menyeringai iblis saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Aneh ya. Padahal mobil ini ber AC _loh_?" sindir Naruto kepada Sasuke, sambil memberikan kedipan nakalnya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit bergidik saat Naruto mengedipkan mata kepadanya.

Naruto mulai menaikkan laju mobilnya saat sudah keluar dari perumahan.

Naruto semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya, dan terus menambahnya. Hingga speedometer menunjukkan batas kecepatannya.

Sasuke menatap khawatir Naruto. Takut akan keadaan Naruto saat ini.

"Naruto hentikan!" Sasuke berkata pelan dengan penuh penekanan.

Naruto tidak mendengarkan Sasuke. Naruto justru semakin menjadi, menyalakan musik rock dengan volume penuh.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke berteriak di depan telinga Naruto. Berharap Naruto akan mendengarnya kali ini.

Gagal.

Naruto menolehkan wajahnya, dan tepat berada di depan wajah Sasuke.

Deg.

Jantung Naruto seakan terhenti sesaat saat di rasakannya ada seperti aliran listrik yang mengalir di sekujur tubuhnya. Sesaat. Ya. Perasaan itu memang hanya sesaat. Tetapi perasaan itu…... begitu kuat.

Naruto menyeringai dalam hatinya.

_Menarik_

Pikir Naruto singkat.

Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Sasuke menjauh dari Naruto seakan bisa merasakan apa yang sedang di fikirkan pria berambut kuning jabrik yang seang memandangnya intens.

"Kau?" Sasuke memandang takut ke arah Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto berkata polos. Pura – pura tidak mengerti akan maksud dari perkataan Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke innocent. Menuggu hal apa lagi yang akan di katakan Sasuke kepadanya.

Sasuke yang mulai merasakan ada yang aneh dengan diri Naruto, terdiam. Tidak ingin memancing hal – hal yang hanya akan membawa dirinya semakin dalam bersama pria yang kini masih memandangnya.

Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa Naruto memandangnya cukup lama, hingga lupa bahwa Naruto sedang mengemudi.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa – apa" jawab Sasuke singkat. Mencoba mengembalikan fikiran Naruto ke dunia nyata.

"Perhatikan jalannya _dobe_" Sasuke berkata pelan. Melihat ke luar jendela, menghindari tatapan Naruto yang semakin menakutkan –_baginya._

Seperti biasa Naruto berpura – pura tidak terjadi apa – apa dan hanya ber –oh ria. Dan kembali ke posisinya. Memandang ke arah depan.

Suasana di dalam mobil kembali hening. Mereka saling berlarian dalam fikiran mereka masing – masing. Naruto mengurangi kecepatannya saat melihat di kemacetan sudah menuggu para mobil lainnya untuk bergabung.

Naruto melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri, mencari jalan pintas yang mungkin saja dia bisa lalui.

_Perfect_

Pikir Naruto singkat saat tidak di temukannya celah untuk dirinya meloloskan diri dari pesta kemacetan hari ini.

Sasuke yang lebih menyukai keheningan daripada kebisingan pun mulai terganggu karena musik yang di nyalakan oleh Naruto.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke meraih tombol volume dan mengecilkannya. Hingga volumenya hanya memenuhi mobil yang mereka kendarai saja.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Sepertinya orang – orang tergaggu dengan musik yang kau nyalakan" Sasuke berkata enteng. Walaupun sebenarnya dalam hatinya Sasuke begitu ketakutan. Takut akan kemarahan Naruto.

Sasuke menatap sekitar jalanan yang memandangi mobil mereka dengan pandangan mencurigakan. Tetapi itu tidak cukup untuk mengelabui Naruto. Naruto tahu ada hal lain yang membuat kenapa Sasuke mengecilkan suara musiknya.

Naruto memandang Sasuke dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. Seakan tidak percaya dengan alasan yang baru saja di katakan Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Naruto berkata dingin dan terkesan menantang.

Naruto melajukan mobilnya berlahan dengan mata yang masih memandang Sasuke.

Sasuke menengguk ludahnya saat menyadari tatapan yang di berikan Naruto padanya saat ini begitu berbeda. Penuh dengan emosi dan begitu… menyesakkan.

"A… Aku han–"

Sasuke membatu saat tiba – tiba saja ada sesuatu yang mengunci mulutnya.

Sesuatu yang basah dan kenyal menutup akses pita suaranya. Saat Sasuke tersadar dengan apa yang sedang mengunci bibirnya dia begitu syok.

_Apa –apaan ini_

Ketakutan segera menyerang dirinya.

Sasuke meronta sejadinya. Apa daya, Naruto sudah mencengkram kedua tangannya kuat dan menutup akses dirinya untuk bergerak.

Sasuke tidak menyerah akan posisinya yang sudah terpojok. Sasuke terus berontak dan memberontak.

Saat tiba – tiba saja…

Kressss

Naruto menggigit sudut bibir Sasuke keras, hingga darah mengalir ke leher Sasuke dan membasahi seragam Sasuke.

Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan nyalang seakan lewat tatapannya Naruto berbicara diam-atau-aku-akan-menghukummu-lebih-dari-ini.

Perlahan Sasuke melemah. Mulai lemas karena perlawanannya tampak sia – sia. Naruto begitu mengintimidasi dalam ciumannya. Ciuman Naruto begitu keras, dalam dan menyakitkan bagi Sasuke

Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat ke arah Naruto yang dengan begitu rakusnya melahap bibirnya. Sasuke pasrah dalam ciuman sepihak yang di lancarkan Naruto.

Sasuke mulai kekurangan pasokan udara untuk paru – parunya. Naruto yang mengerti akan hal itu segera melepaskan ciumannya sesaat dan saat Naruto akan mencium Sasuke lagi….

Tinnnnnnnnnnn Tinnnnnnnnnn Tinnnnnnnnnn Tinnnnnnnnnnn

Suara klakson dari berbagai mobil menghentikan Naruto.

Sasuke yang tidak menyia – nyiakan waktu lagi, langsung mendorong Naruto kasar dan segera menarik nafas dalam.

Begitu tersiksanya Sasuke dalam ciuman singkat itu, dan itu sangat terlihat jelas dari warna wajahnya yang begitu merah menahan nafas. Sasuke mengelap bibirnya kasar. Matanya memerah menahan tangis.

"Cih! Mendokusai" Naruto menggerutu dan langsung menancap gas mobilnya cepat.

Sasuke menatap Naruto marah.

"Hentikan mobilnya" Sasuke berkata dingin.

"Apa?"

"AKU BILANG HENTIKAN MOBILNYA DOBEEEEEE!" Sasuke berteriak keras. Hingga seluruh mata memandang ke arah mereka, walaupun tidak ada di antara mereka yang peduli.

Skittttttttttt

Naruto mengerem mobilnya mendadak. Memandang Sasuke innocent.

Sasuke segera membuka pintu mobil dan berlari menjauhi mobil bernuansa merah api tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum iblis dalam mobilnya sambil menatap Sasuke yang sedang berlari menjauhi menjauhi mobilnya dari kaca spion.

_Manis _

_Hmmmm…_

_Itu berarti…_

_Dia….._

"HAHAHAHA…" Naruto tertawa menakutkan.

Naruto memukul – mukul stir mobil sambil tertawa geli.

"_Dasar Perawan_" Naruto berkata penuh nafsu.

Naruto mulai tertawa kesetanan lagi sambil menjalankan mobilnya.

_To Be Continued_

* * *

Nyeleseiin nih fic sambil nonton Ninja Assasian. Hahaha… Secara gak langsung ningkatin gairah gu buat nulis nih fic wkwkwk….

Ninja Assasian = Ninja Bayaran

Mengingatkan gu dengan salah satu sosok yang saya characternya lagi gu obrak abrik sekarang hahahah XD

Jadi di fic ini ada since yang pengambilannya di salah satu since yang ada di film Ninja Assasian.

_Mobil_

Yap. Di since itu (Ninja Assasian) bener – bener bikin mood saya naik lagi buat nerusin nih fic. Hufftttt…. Liat acting ya si Rain jadi kangen sama _DR Full Haouse _hehehe xp

Berhubung ini udah jam 02:07

Oyasumi minna san

-_-zzzzzzzzzzzz

1sec

Don't forget to review ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Hallooooooo... minna-san apa kabar? Hehehe...maaf ya saya lama mulu update fic ya ckck gomen ne minna

Hohohoho... ngomongin masalah update saya gak update fic saya kali ini, ini kiriman ulang chapter 4. Hmmmmmm...jujur aja minna-san saya sempet mau berhenti nulis fic, mengiat tugas saya di duta tambah banyak saya ragu gak bisa bertanggung jawab nyelesein fic2 yang udah saya buat sampe tuntas−tas−tas!. Tapi karena dorongan sana sini termasuk minna-san saya usahakan buat ngelarin apa2 yang udah saya mulai.

Kenapa harus di kirim ulang?

Ckck itu pasti pertayaan sekelebat yang terlintas di fikiran minna-san hehehe...jujur #readers...jujur mulu lo thor gak ada ngomongan yg laen apa?# chap 4 kemaren keluar dari trek cerita yang saya bikin. Mengiat review dari Namikaze Lin Chan yang meminta Sasuke tetep manly, review dia tuh membuat saya tergugah. Masalahnya dalam kerangka yang saya buat Sasuke itu manly tapi baik. Bingung klo mau di bikin judes. Cerita ya jadi makin lama _Segala jinakkin singa _

Chapter 4 yang sekarang gak jauh beda sama chapter 4 kemaren cuman penokohan Sasuke nya jadi lebih jelas, dan penokohan yang lainnya. Ending tetep sama _time to rape Sasuke hahahaha #evilsmirk_

Balas review teman – teman semua

Lumina-Lulison : hahaha iya iya tenang aja Lumina-san Naruto bakalan lebih agresif lagi. Tapi itu juga kalo banyak yang review Jadi saya semangat buat update ya huwahahahaha #ketawa gajeness ck

rura : hmmmm aku lupa hehehe maaf ya okay santai aja rura-san. Hehehe rura-san pertayaan anda lumayan banyak tapi slow aja rura-san saya akan jawab sebisa saya *kicked ;). Sasuke disini memang anak yatim piatu dan anak tunggal. Untuk pertanyaan menyangkut Naruto dan Minato tunggu nextchap ya yahhh ;)

Namikaze Lin Chan : saya suka dengan review an anda hehehe. Absuletly. Sama hahaha evilsmirk. That's right!. Hmmmmm Manly gak yahhhhh? Jujur aku juga bingung character yang aku buat disini tuh Sasuke _polos_ but someday dia akan belajar dari semuanya.

Earl-Louisia-vi-Duivel : sumpah demi apapun deh Earl-san saya ngakak total baca review an anda. Mukzijat atau kiamat? THE HELLL! Sebegitu nistakah character Sasuke di fic2 yang bertaburan di dunia ffn ini ckckckck. Sudah terjawab di fic ini hehehe xp

Schein-Mond : hahahaha iya iya Sasuke aku buat _polos_ disini. Hmmmmm udah terjawab di fic ini ckckck. Maaf Schein-san banyak masalah di duta terlebih waktu ya uas di kampus, bikin laporan akhir tahun di kantor so hmmm#bacot lo thor!alasan klise# heheheh pissss xp

Ayakira : aduh jangan mati dong kira-san gara2 fic saya, nanti saya dosa #inner… masih inget dosa anda# klo gara2 fic orang sih gpp #loh kok gitu o.O? ABAIKAN!# kidding kira-san xp

Celia : kita sama donggggg hehehe. Sipppppp deh ;)

Dan terima kasih juga yang sudah fav, alert, silent reader yang sudah mau dan sudi membaca fic saya yang nista bin gajeness tingkat dewa ini. Tanpa kalian saya hanyalah BUTIRAN DEBUUUUUUUUUUUUU huwooowowowowooo

_Shit! Kenapa gu jadi alay gini hahaha lupakan! ck_

_**ABOUT US! Not you Not me**_

**Production by**

**Himeko Laura Dervish Cielo**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate M**

**Pairing:**

**NaruSasu slight SasuSaku #demi kelancaran fic part ini gak bisa di hindari ;)#**

**Genre:**

**Hurt/Romance/Family/Tragedy**

**Warning****s****:**

**AU, ****OOC, BL****,**** yaoi, lemon#hahaha evilsmirk#, ****heavy theme, a****bal,**** little bit gore#surely#,****missing abjab#who stalk me wkwk#, ****nista, gaje#tingkat dewa**** haha****#, ****ide pasaran, ****fic ini dapat menimbulkan daya khayal tingkat abnormal, dosa, ketergantungan #readers… lebay lo thorrr, tebas#. Okay**** n****ot recommend for under age *kicked ;)**

**So if you don't like it you can go back. Simple as that :)**

**YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED GUYS!**

.

.

_Happy reading minna _

.

.

Sasuke berjalan dengan terburu-buru sambil mengelap bibirnya kasar mencoba menghapus jejak ciuman sepihak dari laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik yang sudah dengan sukses mengambil ciuman pertamanya. Sasuke sedikit berlari kecil dalam perjalannya yang tak tentu arah, sambil menengok ke belakang takut-takut pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu akan mengikutinya.

Sasuke berjalan cepat tak memperdulikan teguran ataupun perkataan kasar dari orang-orang yang sudah di tabraknya. Sasuke jalan dan terus berjalan tanpa mengetahui jalan mana yang seharusnya dia ambil untuk menuju sekolahnya.

_Cih __brengsek! Awas saja dia. Dasar si kuning dobe_

Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati.

Sasuke berjalan dan terus berjalan sampai pada akhirnya dia sampai di sebuah halte bus yang di belakang halte bus tersebut terdapat gambar peta.

"Konoha High School" Sasuke bergumam kecil sambil mengamati peta yang ada di depannya, mencari letak Konoha High School –yang kata Minato-san sebagai sekolahnya- .

"Mencari KHS?"

"Hah?" Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara yang baru saja di dengarnya.

Sasuke menatap gadis yang sedang menatapnya antusias. Sasuke menaikkan salah satu sudut matanya. Menunggu gadis di depannya mengklarifikasikan ucapannya.

"Aku bilang….Apa kau sedang mencari KHS?" gadis berambut pink itu sedikit memajukan wajahnya ke pemuda berambut biru yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau berdarah" gadis itu berkata singkat sambil menjulurkan jari telunjuknya ke dekat sudut bibir Sasuke.

"Oh ini−" Sasuke menyingkirkan jari telunjuk gadis di depannya pelan "Ini bukan apa-apa" Sasuke menyentuh sudut bibirnya mengelap sisa darah yang tersisa "Maaf tadi kau bilang apa? KHS?" Sasuke menutupi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah dengan meninggikan gakurennya.

Gadis berambut pink di depannya menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya "Eh iya hehe...apa kau mencari letak KHS?" gadis berambut pink itu memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke salah satu saku gakurennya sambil tertawa canggung.

Gadis itu mengambil sebuah permen lollipop berwarna warni dari dalam sakunya, berjalan santai ke depan halte bus yang di ikuti pemuda tersebut.

"Maksudmu dengan KHS itu apa...Konoha High School?" Sasuke berdiri di samping sang gadis.

"Iya KHS itu singkatan dari Konoha High School" gadis berambut pink itu menjawab santai sambil melihat salah satu tangannya yang melingkar sebuah jam tangan berwarna pink disana. Melihat ke arah Sasuke, dia sedikit mendongak karena tingginya hanya sebatas dada bidang pemuda itu.

"Hahaha...Kau ini bagaimana _sih_ masa sekolah sendiri tidak tahu dimana?ckck" Sakura sedikit tertawa dengan pemuda di sampingnya yang sepertinya baru berada di daerah ini.

"Hn" Sasuke menjawab singkat. Sasuke memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Melihat ke sekeliling, suasana tempat tinggalnya yang sekarang tampak sangat berbeda dengan tempat tinggalnya yang dulu. Disini begitu penuh. Sedangkan tempat tinggalnya yang dulu berupa pedesaan kecil. Nyaman dan tentram.

"Eh bisnya sudah datang" gadis berambut pink itu menarik tangan Sasuke masuk ke dalam bis. Sasuke yaang masih tertegun pasrah saja saat tangan gadis berambut pink di sampingnya menarik tangan pucat alabastarnya masuk ke dalam bis berwarna hijau di depannya.

Tanpa mereka sadari sepasang safir berwarna biru langit menatap mereka dengan tatapan membunuh. Tak lama senyum iblis mengembang di bibir tipisnya. Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu menyalakan mesin mobil ferrari apinya dan berlalu pergi mendahui bis yang dinaiki pemuda berambut biru donker dengan gadis berambut pink 'nya'.

Ternyata bis yang mereka naiki begitu sesak. Gadis berambut pink tersebut menarik tangan Sasuke lebih dalam sehingga mereka menemukan sedikit ruang di tengah-tengah badan bis tersebut.

"Ughhh….bisnya sesak sekali" gadis berambut pink di depannya sedikit menggembungkan pipinya merasa kesal dengan kesesakkan bis yang dinaikinya saat ini.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil melihat eksprersi gadis berambut pink di depannya.

"Maklumlah ini kan hari senin" Sasuke menaikkan salah satu sudut bibirnya sambil menatap gadis berambut pink yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya.

Wajah gadis berambut pink sedikit bersemu merah saat di dapatinya senyum pemuda berambut biru donker yang menurutnya _−begitu manis_. Dan di tambah lagi tatapan pemuda yang sedang menatapnya kini. Begitu errrrrrrrr _–menawan mungkin._

DEG

Jantung Sakura seakan terhenti sesaat saat mata onyx itu menatapnya penuh dengan sesuatu yang Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti. Di tambah dengan senyum pemuda berambut biru donker di hadapannya begitu manis menambah kesan yang Sakura sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya saat di rasakannya jantungnya berdetak kencang. Sakura meremas gakuren bagian depannya kencang, mencoba menetralisir suara detak jantungnya yang tiba-tiba saja terpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Sasuke yang melihat tingkah malu-malu dari gadis berambut pink di depannya semakin memperlebar senyumannya. Tapi sayang gadis di bawahnya tidak melihat ekspesi Sasuke yang sangat jarang di perlihatkan di tempat umum seperti sekarang ini karena Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya memperhatikan hal yang lainnya.

_Cih! A__da apa dengan diriku__. Mengapa aku jadi berdebar-debar seperti ini?_

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, saat pertanyaan demi pertanyaan timbul di kepalanya mengenai gadis pink di depannya. Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya dia penasaran dengan orang asing. Dan lebih parahnya lagi adalah dia penasaran dengan seorang gadis. _Oh god!_ _Apa aku sedang mengalami siklus pubertas yang banyak di bahas di buku__-__buku sekolah. _Sasuke ingin sekali tertawa saat ini. Tetapi tentu saja itu di tahannya. Mau di taruh dimana wajah stoicnya itu jika dia tertawa sekarang. Disini. Di tempat umum, lebih tepatnya di angkutan umum _–bis umum-_ ini. Karena seorang gadis. Dan di hadapan gadis tersebut. _Hell no!_

Tanpa mereka sadari bis yang mereka naiki telah berhenti beberapa detik yang lalu.

"Ehem" Sasuke berdehem pelan, tetapi cukup di dengar oleh indra pendengaran Sakura. Sakura segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Menengadahkan wajahnya melihat wajah pemuda berambut biru donker yang sedang menatap keluar jendela.

"Kita sudah sampai" Sasuke berkata pelan.

"Eh ap—" kata-kata Sakura langsung terhenti saat sebuah tangan menariknya pelan menuju pintu keluar yang ada di depan. Sasuke menarik tangan gadis berambut pink pelan, keluar dari bis tersebut melewati para penumpang.

.

.

.

"Sakura-channnnnnnnnn"

Terdengar suara lengkingan yang cukup terdengar oleh semua orang yang berada di jalan tersebut. Sakura mengerutkan keningnya saat mendengar namanya di panggil sangat keras oleh seseorang yang sangat di kenalnya.

Wajah Sakura mulai mengeras. Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya ke belakang cepat melihat wajah sahabatnya horror.

"Ino-chan!" Sakura berkata pelan tetapi penuh penekanan. Aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh Sakura. Kedua tangannya terkepal kuat. Kesal merasa sudah di permalukan oleh sahabatnya itu.

Gadis yang baru saja meneriaki nama sahabatnya berlari kecil menghampiri sahabatnya berambut pink. Merangkul pundak Sakura akrab "Hei! Sakura kau kenapa?" Ino mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sakura pelan. Saat tidak didapatinya respon dari Sakura yang menundukkan wajahnya _sok misterius_.

"DASAR KAU!...INO PIG MEMBUAT KU MALU SAJA HAH!" Sakura berteriak di dekat telingan sahabatnya _—Ino_, kencang. Tidak memperdulikan nasib Ino selanjutnya, dengan telinga yang telah teraniaya.

Sasuke berjalan mendahui gadis berambut pink, yang di ketahui bernama Sakura ke gedung berada di depannya yang bertuliskan **KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL**.

Mulailah obrolan di antara dua gadis yang tidak jauh dari kata _gossip._ Sakura pun tidak menyadari jika pemuda berambut biru donker yang berangkat bersamanya sudah tidak berada di sampingnya lagi.

.

.

.

"Eh Sakura! Tadi kau berangkat dengan siapa?" Ino bertanya sambil sedikit menarik bahu Sakura yang berjalan beberapa langkah di depannya, mensejajarkan langkah kaki sakura dengannya.

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas "Siapa? Yang mana?" Jawab Sakura ketus.

"Ihhhhh...Sakura cowok yang tadi _loh_... Pemuda berambut biru donker yang keluar bersamamu dari bis" Ino menggembungkan pipinya kesal "AHH! Apa kau sengaja tidak ingin memberitahukannya padaku!" Ino bicara agak keras dan meninggi di akhir kalimatnya.

"Apa-apaan kau menuduhku seperti itu!" Sakura membalikkan badannya cepat, dengan muka yang sedikit merah menahan amarah Sakura membalas perkataan Ino dengan nada tajam. Ingin sekali Sakura marah pada sahabatnya Ino, tapi diurungkannya niatnya barusan. "Haaaahhhh..."Sakura menghela nafas berat "Terserahlah" Sakura berkata lemah sambil berlalu pergi.

"Eh-eh Sakura kok kamu malah pergi sih. Kan aku sedang nanya" Ino yang tahu sahabatnya benar-benar marah dengan ucapannya gelagapan sendiri dan segera menyusul Sakura "Sakura tungguuuuu!" Ino berteriak kencang sambil berlari mengejar Sakura.

.

.

.

Naruto mengendarai mobil ferrarinya pelan saat dia sudah memasuki blok dimana letak sekolahnya berada. Mobil sport merah api miliknya memasuki halaman KHS. Konoha High School adalah sekolah terelite _s__ea__ntero_ Negara HI. Sebuah sekolah berstatuskan negeri yang paling terkemuka di antara sekolah negeri lainya. Sebuah sekolah yang di peruntukkan untuk mereka yang _berduit_ atau untuk mereka yang berprestasi. Sekolah dengan penyaringan siswa-siswinya yang paling ketat. Hanya dua golongan saja yang diperbolehkan masuk di sekolah KHS ini. Pertama adalah Golongan ekslusif yaitu golongan yang di tujukan untuk mereka yang _ber-uang_ dan kedua adalah golongan superior yaitu golongan yang di tujukan untuk mereka yang berprestasi.

Jadi untuk para orang tua yang berniat untuk memasukkan anaknya ke KHS ini jika anak- anaknya bukanlah salah satu golongan dari golongan yang baru disebutkan janganlah berharap…ahhh…jangankan berharap. Bermimpi pun para orang tua itu terlalu jauh untuk dapat menginjakkan kakinya di KHS ini.

Naruto POV

Aku menutup mataku perlahan...

_Aku__..__Uzumaki Naruto_

_Seorang pemuda biasa dengan prestasi biasa_

Aku sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirku

_Aku __seorang pemuda yang ceria, friendly dan humble hahahaha... yang benar saja_

Aku tertawa hambar dalam diam di mobilku

_Dan satu lagi….._

_Urakan _

Naruto membuka kembali matanya dengan senyum iblis bertengger dengan indah di bibirnya.

Naruto membuka jendela mobilnya. Sambil mendongakkan kepalanya ke luar jendela tidak lupa dengan senyuman lima jari andalannya jika _dia_ _sedang menjadi Uzumaki Naruto_ dan berada di tempat umum seperti sekarang.

"OHAYOUUU...teman-temanmnnnn" Naruto berteriak sangat keras. Hingga para siswa menghentikan langkah mereka sesaat. Mengetahui bahwa suara cempreng itu berasal dari seseorang yang sangat mereka hafal. Mereka kembali melanjutkan langkah mereka. Tidak lagi memperdulikan keberadaan si _–berisik_.

"Wah Naruto memulai pagi dengan semangat muda. Aku tidak boleh kalah oleh dia" seorang pemuda berpakaian yang cukup hmmmm –_b__isa dikatakan_ _eksenrik_. Dengan kaos merangkap celana berwarna hijau daun berkata penuh semangat dengan salah satu tangannya mengepal di udara kuat. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Rock Lee tersebut berjalan dengan semangat menggebu-gebu "Satu dua Satu dua Satu dua…."

#lo kata baris berbaris apa o_O?#

Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya di antara mobil-mobil para siswa lainnya. Sambil bersiul- siul kecil Naruto mengacak penampilannya yang memang sudah berantakan sebelumnya menjadi lebih berantakan lagi. Naruto memperhatikan bibirnya, mengelus bibirnya sensual _masih perawan toh h__ahahahaha..._Naruto tertawa sadis dalam hatinya.

Naruto berjalan sambil bersiul-siul kecil sepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya sambil mengucapkan selamat pagi kepada semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya.

Sampai pada akhirnya langkah Naruto terhenti di sebuah kelas yang berada di pojok koridor lantai dua. Naruto menarik nafas dalam sesaat, dan menarik pintu dorong di depannya keras.

"OHAYOU SEMUANYAAAAAAAAA….." Naruto berteriak keras sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Merasa tidak ada satupun yang menjawab ucapan selamat pagi darinya. Naruto membuka salah satu matanya dan mengintip dari kedua belah kelopak matanya perlahan dan…

BUKKK

CTAKKK

BRUKKK

AKHHHH

AUUUUU

MEONGGGG

GUKGUK

Semua penghuni kelas XII 1 melempari Naruto dengan berbagai pernak-pernik kelas, entah itu penghapus, spidol, penggaris, taplak meja yang di gulung dan sebagainya.

Naruto memasang wajah berrpura-pura kecewa atas perlakuan dari teman-temannya. Matanya memerah menahan tangis "Ka…kalian….hiks…hiks…JAHAT!" Naruto bergumam pelan tetapi sedikit meninggikan intonasinya di kata terakhir sambil berakting menangis India #bombay udah terlalu sering, so...# _−sok__ sedih_. Naruto berjalan cepat ke tempat duduknya sambil menundukkan wajahnya dengaa kedua tangan menghambur di atas meja.

Para sisiwa hanya diam mendapati reaksi Naruto yang seperti itu karena mereka sudah biasa melihat acting Naruto yang berpura-pura sedih. _Harusnya Naruto mendapatkan hadiah nobel karena aktingnya ini_, pikir para siswa singkat.

"Marah ya" kata salah satu siswa berambut coklat jabrik dengan tato segitiga terbalik berwarna merah di kedua pipinya.

"Oh!..Naruto bisa marah juga _toh_. Kok aku baru tahu ya hahaha" gadis bercepol dua dengan perawakan Chinese membalas perkataan pemuda berambut coklat jabrik yang diketahui bernama, Inuzuka Kiba.

"Wow Naruto marah ya. Ihhhhh tatuttttt….." balas gadis yang sedari tadi membersihkan sulingnya, Tayuya.

"Ka−kalian tega sekali padaku" Naruto mendongakkan wajahnya cepat. Wajahnya sangat terlihat kalut ata sperlakuan teman-temannya.

_Ck benar kan aktingnya sangat bagus _para siswa saling pandangan antara satu dengan lainnya seakan saling mengerti dari tatapan satu siswa ke siswa lainnya.

"Hahahahaha..."

Semua penghuni kelas tertegun, melempar pandangan saling tanya _siapa yang tertawa? _

Puluhan mata itu kini berbalik ke arah belakang secara bersamaan mata mereka membulat cepat. Mendapati Naruto tertawa sendiri seperti sekarang ini...

"Huwahahahah..." mereka pun ikut tertawa untuk hal yang meraka anggap lucu.

_Urusai!_

Pemuda dengan ramnbut seperti kulit nanas menggerutu dalam hati, kesal dengan ulah teman-temannya yang menggangu waktu istirahatnya.

Saat semua kelas sedang tertawa riuh bel sekolah pun berdering, menandakan jam pertama akan segera di mulai.

Semua siswa segera ke kelas mereka dan duduk di bangku mereka masing-masing tak terkecuali di kelas Naruto. Saat mereka sedang mengobrol asyik tanpa mereka sadari guru untuk mata pelajaran pertama mereka telah masuk ke dalam kelas.

Iruka memandang seluruh siswa yang sedang asyik dengan urusan mereka masing-masing. Iruka menghela nadas sejenak "Ehem… ehem" Iruka berdehem pelan.

Para muid masih sibuk dengan urusan mereka. "EHEM" Iruka berdehem lebih keras. Dan para murid masih belum merespon dengan baik.

BRAK

Iruka menggebrak meja cukup keras. Cukup keras hingga para murid kembali ke bangku mereka dan terdiam di tempat.

Iruka menghela nafas lega. Sedikit tersenyum kepada murid-muridnya.

"Terima kasih" Iruka berkata pelan. Iruka sedikit melangkah maju ke meja murid terdepan.

"Selamat pagi semuanya" sapa iruka singkat. Iruka meletakkan bukunya di meja salah satu muridnya yang duduk di bangku terdepan.

"Selamat pagi Iruka-senseiiiiiii…" para murid membalas serempak.

"Baiklah. Sebelum kita memulai pelajaran hari ini. Ada seseorang yang ingin saya perkenalkan pada kalian semua. Dia adalah murid baru. Dan mulai sekarang dia akan bergabung dengan kita. Silahkan masuk" Iruka mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah pintu yang sengaja dia tidak tutup. Tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut biru donker dengan sepasang mata onyx kelam memasuki kelas tersebut sambil sedikit menundukkan wajahnya ke bawah.

Sesaat kelas menjadi sepi senyap. Hingga mungkin suara jangkrik pun jika ada saat itu dapat terdengar. Sesaat. Ya memang hanya sesaat dan untuk selanjutnya adalah suara riuh para siswi yang bersiul genit ke arah pemuda berambut biru donker yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Iruka.

"Ayo pemuda perkenalkan dirimu" Iruka mempersilahkan Sasuke untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Perkenalkan nama saya Uchi−_ah_ maksud saya Namikaze Sasuke" Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya sebagai tanda salam perkenalan.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi menundukkan wajahnya menoleh cepat ke arah pemuda yang berambut biru donker yang sedang berdiri di depan kelas. Shikamaru menolehkan wajahnya cepat ke Naruto yang duduk satu baris sama dengan dirinya. Dan yang dia dapat adalah Naruto yang sedang menundukkan wajahnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Seperti posisi sedang tidur, sama halnya dengan dia tadi. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya cepat ke lelaki berambut coklat jabrik yang duduk di depan Naruto. _Apa kau tahu tentang ini__?_seakan bereka berdua dapat berkomunikasi dalam diam. Mereka saling memberikan tatapan tidak percaya. Shikamaru dan Kiba menaikkan kedua bahunya secara bergantian, yang menerangkan meraka berdua sama-sama tidak tahu menahu akan hal yang sedang terjadi sekarang ini.

"Baiklah Sasuke kau bisa duduk di….. hmmmmmmm" Iruka memandang ke sekeliling kelas. Mencari tempat duduk yang masih kosong.

"Yah disana" Iruka menunjuk ke satu-satunya bangku yang masih kosong.

"Terima kasih" Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang di maksud Iruka-sensei.

Kegiatan belajar mengajar berlangsung dengan lancar. Hingga saatnya tiba untuk pembagian hasil ulangan minggu lalu. Iruka memanggil nama terakhir yang tertulis di absennya...

"Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka berkata sedikit keras,

DEG

Jantung Sasuke terhenti sesaat saat Iruka-sensei memanggil nama seseorang yang sangat dia tidak ingin dengar untuk kali ini. Sasuke melihat sekeliling, tidak di lihatnya pemuda berambut kuning jabrik. Sasuke sedikit menghela nafas lega. _Tu__nggu__! P__emuda yang dari awal pelajaran tertidur di sampi__ng__nya bukankah berambut kuning jabrik. Jangan –jangan_ Sasuke memutar kepalanya perlahan,

GLEK

Sasuke menelan ludahnya sesaat. Mengamati pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang terduduk di sampingnya lebih seksama.

Positif

PUKKK

Sebuah penghapus papan tulis melayang dengan indahnya melewati indra pengelihatan

Sasuke tepat mengenai kepala pemuda yang sedang tertidur di sampingnya.

"Aww! Isshhh" Naruto bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan memegangi kepalanya yang

baru saja tertimpuk oleh sesuatu _yang −jelas itu keras_.

"Hei siapa yang sudah bera—" kata Naruto terhenti saat pemandangan yang dia lihat saat pertama kali membuka matanya adalah tatapan tajam senseinya.

"Aku! Aku yang sudah berani menimpukmu dengan penghapus papan tulis itu Naruto!Kenapa?Mau marah Hn" Iruka berkata penuh tanda bahaya dengan tatapan seakan ingin memakan Naruto bulat-bulat.

Naruto yang di pandangi dengan tatapan membunuh ala Iruka hanya memberikan cengiran lima jari andalannya.

"Heheheh…Tidak _kok_ Iruka-sensei. Justru aku ingin mengambilkan penghapus papan tulis itu untukmu" Naruto mengambil penghapus papan tulis yang jatuh di bawah mejanya.

Naruto masih dengan cengiran khasnya beranjak dari bangkunya. Saat di rasakannya pemuda di sebelahnya menatapnya sejak tadi. Naruto melihat pemuda biru donker di sebelahnya sesaat dan memberikan senyuman kecil kepada pemuda tersebut. Hingga hanya pemuda berambut biru donker itu saja yang menyadari senyuman _–mengerikan pikirnya−_ Naruto.

Naruto pun berlalu dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke depan kelas untuk memberikan

penghapus papan tulis itu pada senseinya.

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat di dengarnya suara menggelegar cetar membahana (?) dari gurunya.

"UZUMAKI NARUTOOOOO" Iruka berteriak hingga suaranya memenuhi ruang kelas tersebut.

_Mati aku!_

Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya patah-patah. Tubuhnya bergetar. Keringat mulai tampak di kening Naruto.

"I…. iya Iruka sensei" Naruto berjalan mendekati meja gurunya. Wajahnya menunduk takut. Kedua tangannya meremas gakuren merah marunnya erat.

"Hahh.." Iruka menghela nafasnya berat "Kau tidak ingin mengambil hasil ulanganmu yang kemarin Naruto" Iruka berkata pelan sambil memberikan hasil ulangan Naruto.

"Oh iya aku lupa heheheh" Naruto berkata malu-malu sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Hei Naruto! Kau lupa atau memang tidak tahu sekarang sedang pengambilan hasil ulangan kemarin" kata salah satu murid di kelas itu kencang.

Naruto berjalan ke temapt duduknya "Sebenarnya _sih_ aku tidak tahu hehe" Naruto tertawa canggung sambil menuju ke mejanya lagi.

Murid-murid sekelas pun kembali tertawa dengan perkataan Naruto.

Iruka menggelengkan kepalanya lemah. _Dasar anak itu tidak pernah berubah _pikir Iruka singkat dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

Kabar mengenai siswa baru bernama Namikaze Sasuke segera tersebar luas di seluruh lapisan para siswa. Rumor sangat santer mengatakan bahwa siswa baru yang bernama Sasuke merupakan pemuda yang sangat tampan, cuek, dan irit bicara tapi cukup terbilang baik unuk pemuda tampan seperti Sasuke.

Saat kaki jenjangnya menyusuri koridor menuju kantin decak kagum dari para siswa silih berganti seiring dengan langkah kakinya. _Hah...ternyata tidak jauh berbeda_ Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. Sasuke hanya tersenyum singkat untuk para siswa ataupun siswi yang menyapanya tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.

.

"Siapa dia?" tanya pemuda dengan rambut seperti nanas, Shikamaru _to the point. _Tangannya masih di depan wajahnya, menutup akses cahaya matahari yang hendak masuk ke dalam retinanya dengan tangan kanannya yang masih setia memegang puntung rokok. Shikamaru menghisapnya sesaat menikmati gas beracun itu memenuhi paru-parunya.

"Saudara tiriku" jawab Naruto singkat menghembuskan asap nikotin itu ke udara hampa di depannya.

"Uhuk!..Uhuk...!" Kiba yang sedang memimum minumannya terbatuk seketika "Ka−Kau serius Naruto?" Kiba membelalakkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan jawaban sang sahabat.

"Hn"

Naruto menaikkan salah satu kakinya ke atas tong besi yang sedang dia duduki. Salah satu tangannya memijat keninngnya tampak sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Menghembuskan asap beracun itu sambil menatap langit biru. _Damainya− _pikir Naruto singkat.

"Ba−bagaimana bisa?" Kiba menatap ke arah Naruto tidak percaya "Bukankah ayahmu itu−"

"Dia anak seorang pelacur!" perkataan Kiba terpotong saat di dengarnya nada bicara Naruto yang begitu berat. Shikamaru yang kaget dengan nada suara Naruto segera menoleh ke arah Naruto cepat.

DEG

Shikamaru terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya saat ini. Aura yang di keluarkan Naruto saat ini mengingatkannya pada masa itu. Tidak berbeda dengan Kiba yang berada di depan Naruto, sama terpakunya dengan Shikamaru.

"Naruto" Shikamaru menyebut nama sahabatnya, lebih seperti sebuah lirihan iba.

.

_Kamar mandi.__..__Kamar mandi.__..__Dimana __kau __kamar mandi__ brengsek!_

Sasuke berjalan tanpa arah, mencari kamar mandi untuk laki-laki. Langkahnya terhenti saat matanya menangkap tulisan toilet. Sasuke berjalan sedikit lebih cepat saat tempat yang dia cari semenjak dia menghabiskan menu makan siangnya beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam kamar mandi itu cepat-cepat tidak menyadari bahwa langkahnya dari tadi telah di ikuti oleh seseorang.

Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik toilet.

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik yang dari tadi mengikuti langkah Sasuke pun masuk ke dalam toilet menyusul Sasuke. Tidak lupa tulisan dengan keterangan "SEDANG RUSAK" dia gantungkan di kenop pintu toilet.

KLIK

Pemuda berambut kuning jabrik itu mengunci pintu kamar mandi dari dalam melangkahkan kakinya ke bilik toilet yang di masuki Sasuke.

Naruto berdiri tepat di depan bilik toilet yang dimasuki oleh Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Seulas senyum iblis bertengger dengan sangat manis di bibir berwarna merah pudar itu. Naruto memasang wajah sumringah saat terdengar suara _klik _dari arah depan. Rona kebahagiaan langsung terpancar dari dalam dirinya saat kilasan-kilasan adegan yang terjadi setelah ini sebentar lagi akan terwujud.

Pintu di hadapan Naruto perlahan terbuka. Menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut biru donker yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. Naruto menjilat bibirnya sensual memperhatikan bibir ranum itu yang baru beberapa waktu lalu dia _cicipi, _tidak sabar ingin _mencicipinya_ lebih.

Sasuke membulatkan kedua matanya cepat. Tidak percaya pemuda berambut kuning jabrik kini tepat di hadapannya _Apakah dia sedang menungguku? Tapi untuk apa?_ Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya kuat. Kembali menatap sepasang safir di depannya. _Cih brengsek! pandangan apa itu?_ Sasuke cepat menetralisir kemungkinan-kemungkinan negatif yang mulai merasuki fikirannya. Sasuke memandang Naruto biasa "Mau apa kau? Awas aku mau lewat!" Sasuke menyingkirkan tubuh Naruto yang menutup aksesnya untuk keluar dari bilik toilet.

"Ckckck! Tidak bisa semudah itu _dong_ Sasu-chan" Naruto menahan kedua bahu Sasuke berbicara dengan nada lembut sedikit kecewa.

_Hah! Apa? Si dobe ini memanggilku dengan embel-embel apa? –chan? Yang benar saja _

Sasuke memandang Naruto tajam "Mau apa kau Naruto?!" Sasuke bicara dengan suara tajam.

"Mauku?" Naruto bicara dengan nada mengejek. Seringai licik langsung terpampang jelas di wajah tannya "Mudah" Naruto berkata singkat sambil sedikit melakukan pereganggan pada lehernya "Memperkosamu" tersenyum iblis. Naruto mendorong Sasuke masuk ke dalam toilet. Mengunci pintu di belakangnya cepat.

"Itadakimasu" kata Naruto singkat lalu mencium bibir ranum itu brutal. Sasuke membulatkan matanya kaget kejadian yang begitu cepat barusan masih belum dapat di cerna dengan otaknya secara lancar. Merasakan sapuan benda kenyal di bibirnya membuat Sasuke tersadar dari kebodohannya. Sasuke menatap Naruto horror, tidak percaya Naruto akan melakukan hal gila ini padanya. Sasuke mendorong dada bidang itu kuat agar menjauh, menutup bibirnya rapat tidak akan memberikan kesempatan pada si kuning untuk mengesploitasi dirinya lebih dari ini.

Naruto menjambak rambut belakang Sasuke keras ke belakang memberikan ruang lebih untuknya menginvansi bibir di depannya. Eraman Sasuke teredam dalam ciuman panas yang di berikan Naruto padanya. Sasuke memukul-mukul dada Naruto kuat sesekali cengkraman di berikan kepada seragam putih itu saluran dari eraman tertahannya.

Naruto justru semakin bergairah atas perlawanan Sasuke. Naruto menekan bagian belakang kepala Sasuke memperdalam ciuman mereka. Naruto mencium dan terus mencium bibir pink pudar di depannya bringas.

Sasuke menendang-nendang kaki Naruto sempat beberapa kali mengenai kaki Naruto, tetapi Naruto tetap dalam acaranya. Menikmati _si kenyal _Sasuke. Kembali Naruto menarik rambut belakang kasar saat dirasakannya Sasuke sudah kewalahan karena ciumannya.

BUGH

Sasuke telak menendang paha bagian dalam Naruto.

"Akh! Brengsek" Naruto melempar jambakannya pada kepala Sasuke ke belakang. Sasuke yang memang sudah kewalahan menarik nafas dalam "Hah!...Hah!...Hah!"

Naruto menatap Sasuke murka. Giginya bergemeletuk menahan amarah seringai iblis langsung terpatri di wajah tannya. Naruto membenarkan posisi duduk Sasuke yang sedikit beringsut.

"Mau apa kau?" Sasuke yang sudah dapat bernafas normal berkata keras di depan wajah tan itu.

SRET

Naruto merobek seragam tipis itu menjadi dua. Sasuke membulatkan matanya lagi-lagi tidak menyangka dengan tindakan spontan Namikaze di depannya. Sasuke mendorong Naruto kasar.

BUGHHH

Punggung Naruto menabrak pintu bilik keras "Ishhhh! Kau ini" Naruto berkata pelan seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto menatap tajam ke sepasang oniks di depannya yang sedang menatapnya dengan wajah cemas "Bisakah kau menikmati acara pemerkosaan ini sejenak"

"Ap−" Naruto menabrak bibir Sasuke keras memotong perkataan Sasuke cepat hingga kepala Sasuke terantuk dinding di belakangnya, diyakini ada bagian di dalam mulut Sasuke yang robek. Tangan Naruto menarik bagian belakang Sasuke kuat ke belakang sambil mendorongnya ke wajahnya berusaha memperdalam ciuman mereka tangan Naruto yang lain mencengkram penis Sasuke kuat yang masih terbungkus kain meremasnya asal membuat Sasuke tersiksa. Sasuke yang suaranya teredam oleh benda kenyal di bibirnya hanya dapat memukul dada Naruto lemah sambil menendang- nendang tak tentu arah. Karena sejujurnya dia mulai lemas.

Naruto mendorong bibir Sasuke kuat ingin membuka kedua belah bibir Sasuke dan menyesap rasa manis yang lebih di dalam sana. Tetapi Sasuke masih tidak memberikan izin kepada Naruto untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Naruto yang kesal juga dengan Sasuke yang keras kepala menggigit bibir itu untuk yang ke dua kalinya.

KRESSHHH

Suara jeritan Sasuke teredam dalam ciuman sepihak yang di lakukan oleh Naruto. Naruto menjelajahi isi rongga mulut Sasuke tanpa celah. Narutomelesakkan daging bertekstur kasar itu ke dalam rongga mulut Sasuke. Naruto mengabsen setiap gigi Sasuke cepat. Menggerakan lidah itu untuk menyapu setiap sisi dalam mulut Sasuke, benar saja dirasakan rasa besi di lidah Naruto membuat libido Naruto semakin meningkat untuk merasakan tubuh berkulit alabastar di bawahnya. Naruto menjilat langit-langit mulut Sasuke hingga ia mendesah dalam ciuman mereka. Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kembali menjilat setiap rongga mulut Sasuke penuh nafsu.

Tangan Naruto yang sedari tadi mencengkram penis Sasuke kuat merasakan basah di tangannya. Naruto tersenyum iblis saat pemuda di bawahnya menikmati perlakuan darinya _Darah pelacur tidak akan pernah berhenti mengalir Sasu-chan... _amarah Naruto kembali naik saat mengiat kembali hal tersebut. Kembali meremas penis itu kasah tanpa ampun.

Kedua mata Sasuke terpejam kuat. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah menahan nafas. Sudut-sudut matanya mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Naruto yang sedikit 'kasihan' melihat Sasuke dalam keadaan seperti ini akhirnya melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Hah…Hah….Hah…" Sasuke langsung mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Mengisi kembali paru-parunya dengan oksigen seakan paru-parunya akan meledak. Sasuke memukul-mukul dadanya kuat.

Naruto melepaskan gakuren merah marunnya merobek seragamnya.

Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya lemah manatap Naruto horror "Apa yang—" belum Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kebebasannya langsung terenggut kembali oleh bibir yang langsung menciumnya, _lagi dan lagi._ Narutomelesakan daging bertekstur kasar itu lagi ke dalam mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke memukul, mencakar, meronta sejadinya saat Naruto kembali menarik bagian belakang kepalanya kuat dan kasar. Naruto tidak menyiakan waktunya. Tangannya yang bosan dengan penis mulai menjelajah mengelus dada bidang itu sensual menikmati setiap jengkal kulit halus itu dengan erotis. Naruto beralih ke nipple Sasuke memainkannya dengan kasar, sama sekali tidak ada kata _halus _dalam permainan Naruto kali ini. Naruto memelintir, memencet, menarik dan sesekali sengaja mengelupaskan kulit coklat pudar itu dari nipple Sasuke.

"Ngeh..! Hah!...Hah!...Hah!" Naruto melepaskan ciuman mereka. Memberikan kesempatan kepada pemuda berambut biru donker di bawahnya untuk bernafas _lagi._

Naruto mengambil langkah mundur, menatap wajah merah dengan piluh karena kelelahan itu intens. Untaian saliva yang masih terhubung dari bibir ranum Sasuke dengan bibirnya membuat Naruto tersenyum iblis.

Naruto kembali meraup bibir yang telah membengkak dan terluka itu penuh nafsu dan kasar. Menggigit-gigit belahan bibir itu hingga luka yang terdapat darahlagi _dan lagi_

mengeluarkan darahnya. Mengecap rasa bibir yang tengah ia raup, menariknya keras hingga Sasuke kembali tersadar dan kembali berontak lemah, memukul-mukul dada Naruto. Naruto menekan belakang bagian kepala Sasuke, memperdalam ciumannya.

Naruto menatap lekat Sasuke yang sejak tadi memejamkan matanya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir deras. Naruto menyeringai dalam hanya bisa mengerang perlahan dalam ciumannya. Wajahnya memerah menahan malu akan keadaan dirinya kini, jijik melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang.

Tangan Naruto mulai menjalar turun ke perut Sasuke. Meraba perut sixpack itu penuh gairah. Lama Naruto mengelus perut Sasuke dan kini tangan ramping itu mengarah pada kancing celana Sasuke. Membukanya pelan tanpa disadari oleh Sasuke.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya lagi, kembali memberikan Sasuke kesempatan untuk bernafas.

"Hah...Hah...Hah!" Sasuke langsung mengambil napas sebanyak yang ia bisa, mengisi kembali paru-parunya yang sedari tadi sudah nyeri menahan nafas terlalu lama.

Naruto dengan paksa mengangkat bokong Sasuke dan melepaskan celana Sasuke hingga menggantung di pertengahan betis.

PLAK

Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto menatap pemuda berambut kuning itu bengis "Aku bukan homo brengsek!" kata Sasuke tajam. Naruto yang setengah berjongkok mendongakkan wajahnya menatap tatapan bengis yang di berikan Sasuke kepadanya membuat dia tersenyum kecil "Memangnya aku mengatakan jika diriku homo" Naruto bangkit berdiri tegak melepaskan kancing celananya mengeluarkan penisnya yang sudah mengeras dari tadi.

Sasuke memandang Naruto horror keringat mulai turun dari pelipisnya hal terakhir yang terpikir olehnya akhirnya akan benar-benar terjadi. Semula Sasuke mengatakan _TIDAK MUNGKIN _keras dalam hatinya untuk kemungkinan ini. Tetapi melihat kenyataan di depannya membuat dia menegukkan air ludarnya sesaat "Na−naruto ka−kau..." suara Sasuke tertahan di tenggorokkan saat sepasang tangan berkulit tan itu membalikkan posisinya menjadi menghadap dinding.

"AKHHH...!" Sasuke menjerit keras saat dirasakannya benda tumpul dan keras masuk ke dalam rektumnya paksa, tanpa penetrasi dan pelumas. Setitik air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matanya "SSSHHH..." Sasuke mendesis menahan rasa sakit yang menyerang rektumnya. Baru saja Sasuke akan menjatuhkan pinggulnya tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya bagaikan serangan listrik andai saja sepasang tangan berkulit tan itu tidak memegang pinggulnya kuat.

Sasuke merasakan anusnya yang panas dan perih, terasa ada cairan yang keluar dari lubangnya yang sudah dia pastikan bahwa itu adalah darah. Tubuhnya seakan terbelah menjadi dua saat Naruto memasukkan penisnya ke dalam tubuhnya dengan paksa dan secara brutal. Naruto meng _in-out _kan penisnya kasar, memegang pinggul berlapis kulit alabastar itu kuat hingga terlihat memerah.

"AAAAKH! hiks...HENTIKAN! AH! HAH!...AH! NNEH..!"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya cepat saat Naruto tanpa henti memasuki dirinya. Naruto mengeluarkan kejantanannya sebagian lalu menghentakkannya kasar, dan terus berulang. Tidak memberikan Sasuke waktu untuk bernafas.

"HAHAHAHA...tidak kusangka menyetubuhi laki-laki akan senikmat ini HAH! HAH!..." kata Naruto cepat tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya.Wajahnya tampak puas. Suara tawanya di sertai suara tangis dan desahan yang keluar dari mereka berdua, menambahkan gairah pada Naruto untuk menyetubuhi tubuh di bawahnya.

"Kau...NGEH...! HAH..NNEH..Breng−"

"AKH!" Sasuke berteriak keras saat Naruto menggigit bahunya keras, darah terasa mengalir dari sana. Naruto menggigit setiap jengkal yang di lewati bibirnya. Bukan kissmark pada umumnya tetapi lebih seperti gigit-gigitan kecil sehingga kulit luarnya terkelupas. Tak luput gigitan keras Naruto berikan saat di temukannya _spot _Sasuke hingga mengucurkan darah memberikan tanda bahwa itu adalah daerah sensitif dari pemuda berambut biru donker di bawahnya. Karena menurutnya dia tidak akan sekali dua kali menyetubuhi tubuh berkulit alabastar ini.

Naruto mengarahkan salah satu tangannya ke penis Sasuke yang terlupakan olehnya. Sebenarnya tidak terlupakan olehnya. Dia sengaja tidak menghiraukannya sesaat karena mencegah Sasuke berontak hebat. Dirasa Sasuke sudah tidak berdaya dengan penyatuan mereka Naruto memainkan penis Sasuke kasar, meremasnya seakan ingin mengeluarkan sperma Sasuke paksa.

"Hah...HAH! NGEH...! Sa−sa...Hah..sakit Naru" Sasuke berkata lirih. Wajahnya tertunduk lemas. Lelah dengan perlakuan Naruto saat ini. Tangannya mengepal kuat di dinding menahan rasa sakit di dadanya.

"Hiks...! Hiks...! Hiks..."

Tubuhnya bergetar menahan tangis _sudah cukup! Sudah cukup kami-sama...ku mohon hentikan _Sasuke berkata lirih dalam hatinya. Tubuhnya kembali terguncang hebat karena perlakuan Naruto.

DEG

_Perasaan apa ini? _

Naruto mendorong penisnya kuat, tangannya meremas penis itu kasar tidak memperdulikan tangannya yang sudah basah karena sperma Sasuke. Meremasnya dan terus meremasnya. Tangannya yang lain memegang pinggul Sasuke kuat "HAH...! HAH...!NGEH..." Naruto semakin mempercepat temponya saat di rasakan waktunya akan sampai, nafasnya memburu dan...

"HAHHHH...!" Naruto menggigit bahu alabastar itu kuat, kembali darah segar mengalir dari sana. Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya di bahu Sasuke lemas.

"Kau harus menjadi ukeku Sasuke. Dan itu harus! Mengerti!" merasa tidak ada respon dari lawan bicaranya Naruto mengalihkan pandangan, melihat Sasuke yang sudah pingsan _Cih! Lalu kenapa dia bisa berdiri? _Naruto memutar bola matanya malas menyadari bahwa satu tangannya masih menopang berat tubuh Sasuke _Hah! Pantas saja ckck_

"Khekhekhe... Dasar pemula!" Naruto terkekeh kecil sambil tersenyum lembut. Melepaskan persatuan mereka. Mendudukkan Sasuke perlahan di kloset.

.

.

.

_T__o Be Continue_

.

.

.

Sasuke itu straight ckck ketebakkan siapa yang di pasangin sama tuh Mr. Stoic hohohoho...

Chapter 5 on progress data mentah jadi cerita. Doain ya biar mood _dewa nulis _ya lama bertengger di pundak saya jadi cepet update ya #anjirrrrrrrr...author ya modus mulu ckckck#

Sedikit bocoran wk kayak ya yang bakal update duluan wings from hell deh hahaha...itu fic kerangka ya udah mateng, tinggal di panasin ;D

.

.

.

_Jangan lupa __di review __fic ya _

_See ya ^_^/_


End file.
